Rough Hands
by RhododendronsAndLilies
Summary: Sookie has been dreaming-intense, vivid dreams filled with soft caresses and rough hands. Will they ever come true, or is she fated to stay, forever, a dreamer?
1. Chapter 1

I only own the plot. CH owns the characters.

* * *

She slept with her window open.

The old farmhouse had never had air conditioning installed, and heat of a Louisiana summer is anything but forgiving. Nestled back in several acres of woods, the only neighbor a plantation house in even worse disrepair than hers, there was really no need to be afraid of keeping a window open in the hopes of tempting a breeze. Running a fan would raise her utility bill—and besides, she liked the earthy scents that would drift in with the tepid wind.

And so, night after night, the window stayed open.

Tonight, Sookie's covers were kicked almost completely off the bed. There was no relief tonight from the suffocating heat, thick with humidity and still in the high eighties, despite the late hour. She'd gone to bed in a white cotton shift, thin but not see-through. Whenever she wore it, she felt ethereal, like a fairy tail princess, like a moon Goddess; Artemis reborn in the swampy lands of Louisiana. She rarely wore it, saving it for the most stifling of nights—and to preserve that sweet feeling that she was something more, something _other_.

Tonight, it offered little relief.

Sweat beaded along her skin, her hair fanned across the pillow and trailing on floral-patterned sheets. The discomfort of the night was starting to rouse Sookie from her slumber, droplets of moisture fading into her hairline and prickling in the valley between her breasts. One hand lifted half-heartedly to swipe at her temple; her eyelids fluttered. A soft sigh escaped her lips.

Just as she was on the precipice, in that liquid realm between dreaming and waking, a calloused, cool finger pressed to her lips.

"Shh, Lover," A deep voice crooned. "Sleep." Sookie made a noise of agreement, and the finger made a path to her cheek, stroking softly. Whether by reflex or pure contentment, she smiled beatifically. The caress continued, moving down to her neck. The cool finger was soon replaced by the entire rough hand, delicately tracing the lines of her throat. So tender, despite the lifetime's worth of hardships cared into every minute swirl on his fingertips, despite the centuries of darkness carried in his palms.

Sookie moaned quietly, arching slightly into the touch. She could feel the excess heat seeping into his skin, slowly leeching the discomfort and replacing it with a different kind of heat. The muscles in her belly started to tense, the very beginnings of arousal, long dormant, slowly waking within her. Her thick lashes skimmed her cheekbones, her lips parting slightly.

Still, she slept.

The hand continued it's path, touching her collarbone softly. They didn't stick out sharply; she was rounded, soft, but still so _firm_. So, so lovely. Cool palms cupped her breasts, testing their weight; her nipples pebbled as chilly thumbs skimmed them softly, and again every-so-slightly harder. Sookie's thighs pressed together, small whimpers escaping her delicate throat. Her golden hair shifted as her head tossed to one side, her back arching.

 _More. More. More._

She'd been brought up to be a lady; ladies were not wanton, and lust was a sin. Sookie did her best to be a good, Christian woman—but in her dreams, alone in her house, surrounded by woods, she could lust. She could be wanton. She could desire _more_.

And so she softly sighed it out.

" _More…"_ The fingers rolled her breasts harder, and soon the humid air was alight with her soft sounds of pleasure, the scent of her arousal thick in her room, drifting out of her open window and into the night beyond. One hand disappeared, ghosting down her side. A firm, cool kiss was planted on her neck, the sensitive spot where her collarbone rose to meet her throat. She giggled and recoiled just slightly, ticklish. The lips against her throat turned up slightly before retreating from her altogether.

The hem of Sookie's nightgown creeped up her thigh as the calloused fingertips danced up her smooth, tan skin. The hand at her breast dipped into her nightgown, pleased at her lack of a bra, still torturing her hardened peaks as her hips started to undulate, desperate for the hand steadily creeping further north to move faster.

 _She craved._

 _She needed._

"What do you need?" The deep voice whispered at her ear, teasing, tantalizing. She wanted to be mad at him, but couldn't hide a small smile, still emitting small whimpers.

" _More…more of you…"_ Sookie breathed out, her legs falling open just slightly.

Still dreaming.

Now aching.

 _Please,_ she thought hazily, the ether of slumber cradling her.

The voice chuckled lowly at her, frustratingly. A plea for mercy was poised on her lips, ready to be let out, when both hands left her momentarily before gripping the back of her thighs firmly, tenderly, spreading them more. A low growl ending in a soft pant sounded; she swore she could feel the vibrations of it in those cool, calloused hands.

She hadn't worn panties.

She knew he was pleased.

Before she Sookie could revel in her small victory—it was hard to surprise her dream lover—he had latched onto her dripping core, feasting hungrily.

Sookie's toes curled immediately, her back mirroring the action as she pressed sleepily further into him. His tongue was talented, swirling around her little bundle of nerves before she felt two of his thick fingers slipping inside of her. She'd thought he'd been stealing her heat with his earlier caresses, but now she knew he'd merely been saving all of her excess body heat in those glorious digits. Her pussy was on fire, molten lava; Sookie whimpered as she arched into him again and again, feeling her release roiling towards her.

" _Yessss…yesyesyesyesyes,"_ She chanted, eyes screwed shut, fingers gripping at the full head of thick hair buried between her legs. The wave of pleasure rose sharply, suddenly, and a keening wail broke free, echoing in her room and into the humid night.

Sookie panted, her arms thrown across her eyes as she struggled to catch her breath. The pounding of her heart drowned everything else out, rushing through her ears for what felt like forever until finally settling into a steady, staccato rhythm. Sookie smiled and lifted her arms from her face, eyes now open. She glanced around her room, searching for her phantom lover, before reality crashed back down on her.

"Of-fucking-course," She groused. "Another dream."

She flopped her head back onto her sweaty pillow before lifting herself out of her bed a moment later. Sookie padded into her attached bathroom, intent on taking a cold shower. Her thighs were wet with her own arousal; she could feel the thick moisture rolling down her thighs, slicking back and forth with every step.

The dreams of her mystery lover had been coming for a while now, and while they were incredibly sexy, intense, sometimes even _loving_ , she was ready for her subconscious to stop teasing her with things that could never be. Tears pricked behind her eyes as she turned on the shower head, clambering under the spray and letting the water wash away her shame.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own only the plot.

Just trying my hand at smut-driven plot. Please review!

* * *

Previously:

 _"Of-fucking-course," She groused. "Another dream."_

 _She flopped her head back onto her sweaty pillow before lifting herself out of her bed a moment later. Sookie padded into her attached bathroom, intent on taking a cold shower. Her thighs were wet with her own arousal; she could feel the thick moisture rolling down her thighs, slicking back and forth with every step._

 _The dreams of her mystery lover had been coming for a while now, and while they were incredibly sexy, intense, sometimes even loving, she was ready for her subconscious to stop teasing her with things that could never be. Tears pricked behind her eyes as she turned on the shower head, clambering under the spray and letting the water wash away her shame._

* * *

Eric Northman was running through the woods north of Shreveport, the humid air teasing his cool skin. The air was thick with humidity, thick with the scent of his Child as he tracked her. It was a rare night that they had both the time and inclination to engage in play; games of chase were his favorite, although Pam did insist on a no-flying rule. She didn't need to coerce him to agree; he loved the thrill of the hunt, even if he had no intention of eating his prey when he caught her. His gift of levitation would undercut that thrill.

Eric knew he'd have to feed once they called an end to their playtime; preferably he'd also fuck his donor, but if any official business had arisen in his absence—as it often did—he'd have to forego that particular delight.

Deciding he wanted to put off work for as long as possible, he switched his direction further North. He'd let Pam get away from him for a few moments before tracking her down. Besides, if he did some looking around during their playtime, it would count as patrolling—official business. No one would accuse Eric of being a lazy King.

It wasn't very long before he caught the faintest trace of pure sweetness in the air. The scent was familiar, but still so foreign; reminiscent of Fae, but not nearly as strong. Eric's brow furrowed; he'd had no reports of Fairies in his state, and none had asked for his permission to reside in Louisiana. The air reverberated with his growl, borne out of both anger and lust at the thought of a Fairy being so near.

 _Not a pure Fae, perhaps,_ Eric thought to himself, as he started to follow the scent. He used the bond he shared with Pam to send her on her way; she would go back to 'court' and begin handling things in his absence. Her pout was all but visible in their bond, and he made mental note to get her a present in recompense.

 _Perhaps some sweet Fae blood, hmm?_ He licked his fangs hungrily at the thought. It had been centuries since he'd had the pleasure of sampling a Fairy, the most delicious blood to be had. Trespassing in his territory would be an offense punishable by death; the treaty between the two races was very clear on that. Eric couldn't fathom why a Fairy would risk death to come to the middle of nowhere, but he couldn't wait to find out.

As the sugary scent on the breeze grew stronger, he recognized the overtones of arousal, amping up the natural Fae sweetness. Eric could almost feel the rich blood sliding down his throat; the thought of a Fairy mating—even better, two of the elusive race fucking each other—made his gums throb with the need to bury his fangs deep into warm, delicate flesh.

He sped faster, following the scent, basking in it. His cock throbbed almost painfully in his jeans in time with the aching pulse in his fangs. The trees of the forest began to thin out, and instead of seeing a circular clearing, Eric spied a farmhouse surrounded by his woods.

He stopped short, considering. He had expected to find a hidden Fairy circle; the Fae were notorious for them, particular in their mating season. Something in their nature pulled them to the magical places to breed, perhaps the magic that had been used to create them in the first place. Eric didn't know; he didn't care. The only thing he cared about at that moment was finding the Fae in that secluded house.

He could hear soft moans drifting from an open window. The lights were all off, but he could see perfectly well in the darkness. Eric levitated silently off the ground, gliding towards the open window, senses alert in case the Fairy noticed him. If they were stupid enough to try and flee, he would give chase; he was so wound up, they wouldn't stand a chance. The sugar in the air spiked, the moans got louder, and Eric arrived at the window, where he was surprised for the umpteenth time that evening.

He didn't find a Fairy in the act of fucking; he found a Fairy in the throes of sleep, alone. A beautiful Fairy illuminated from within, golden-haired and long-legged.

 _Not even a full-blooded Fae; a half-breed. How has she escaped my notice until now?_ He watched her head thrash on her pillow as her hands grasped her floral sheets, her legs clenching. His manhood pulsed harder, almost painfully. Fuck, he wanted her.

Eric placed one calloused hand on the window sill, bringing the other hand up to the open frame. The invisible barrier repelled him, rebuking him softly. He 'hmm'ed to himself; whatever magic kept Vampires from entering human dwellings had never extended to full-blooded Fairies. This delectable creature was at least partly human.

He was captivated, watching her; she was having a wet dream. His heightened senses could pick up the soft sounds of her thighs, coated with her arousal, swishing softly against each other as she searched desperately in her sleep for friction.

 _If only I could enter, I could give her what she needs,_ He bemoaned to himself. The hand that had been denied entry to her house moved to rub himself through his jeans; the temptation of the sleeping woman was too much to bear. Later, he decided, would be the time to wonder how she had flown under his radar for so long. Later, he could investigate this mystery.

For now, he _needed_ a release.

The soft whoosh of the zipper on his jeans was drowned in another moan. Eric's cock spilled heavily into his rough palm just as she moaned out, _"More…"_

Her nightgown rode up as her own hands grasped dreamily at herself, one at her breast, the other tugging up the hem of her innocent white nightgown slowly. The outline of one pebbled peak strained against the fabric, her chest heaving as arched unconsciously into her own hands.

"What do you need?" He rasped out, gripping the base of his dick firmly before stroking slowly upwards. Her hips rotated, her hand inched her gown up higher.

"More…"She moaned softly. "More of you." The Fae's legs fell open, more of her honeyed scent wafting towards the open window. Eric growled lowly to himself as he imagined himself between her legs, tasting her, drinking all she had to offer—both her blood and her cum. She'd be putty in his hands, desperate for his ministrations, eager to please him in return. She'd be magnificent as she rode him, he knew. He decided he would find out how her breasts would look as she bounced on top of him, watching his turgid length disappear into her dripping sex. He would find out soon.

But he would settle for this voyeurism tonight.

He chuckled softly as he brought himself back to the present.

Eric continued to stroke himself as he watched the Fairy get closer to achieving her own orgasm; he could hear her heart pounding erratically, her breathing labored. He imagined how hot she would be, in this moment, as her fingers worked herself under her nightgown. He was watching her in profile, and the sight of her dripping pussy was denied to him. The frustration of not seeing her digits swirl around her netherlips was eased by being able to hear the act. Soft sucking sounds told of how wet she was, how she ached. He knew he could satisfy that ache like no other; he did, after all, have a millennia of practice, compounded with natural talent.

" _Yesss…_ yesyesyesyesyes," She chanted out, her entire body arching against her own ministrations. Eric could feel his orgasm building quickly, and he snarled as he pumped faster, twisting his wrist just slightly on the upstroke. The Fairy let loose a long, keening wail as her body shook, her fingers stuttering against her clit as she tried to prolong the ecstasy of her orgasm.

As her thighs quaked, Eric's own cum shot from him, pink-tinged and thick to land on the side of the house. He kept his growls quiet, not wanting to wake her. It wouldn't do to alert her to his presence without having a plan in place to secure her.

He debated momentarily about wiping his semen away, before deciding against it. It would leave his scent, and anyone who passed by her residence would know he had been here, and he had staked his claim. He smiled to himself, fangs still run down, eyes half-lidded as he watched his glorious Fairy's breathing calm down. Yes, everyone would know she was His.

He could tell she was starting to rouse, and as much as he hated to leave her, he knew he had to. Eric tucked his cock—still at half-mast, thanks to the scent of Fairy cum heavy in the air—back into his jeans, before silently levitating higher into the air, turning towards Shreveport. He looked back once, seeing her glance around her room, her inner luminescence more visible now that she was awake. He ran one calloused hand through his hair as he sped towards home.

He had calls to make.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

I meant for this story to be just smut, and now it's turning into an actual storyline. Oh, well. Please review! (No smut this chapter, unfortunately.)

* * *

Previously:

 _He could tell she was starting to rouse, and as much as he hated to leave her, he knew he had to. Eric tucked his cock—still at half-mast, thanks to the scent of Fairy cum heavy in the air—back into his jeans, before silently levitating higher into the air, turning towards Shreveport. He looked back once, seeing her glance around her room, her inner luminescence more visible now that she was awake. He ran one calloused hand through his hair as he sped towards home._

 _He had calls to make._

* * *

Sookie was busy delivering orders; she was working the lunch shift that day, and there was more business than usual. That boded well for her tips, if not for her feet. She looked forward to treating herself to a hot bath that night before bed; she was in the middle of a steamy romance novel and looked forward to finishing it.

 _Although, after last's night dream, I may not need any stimulation before bed_ , Sookie mused to herself, flushing slightly. She'd been conjuring her dream lover for several months now, starting a few weeks after Gran's passing.

 _Just to stem the loneliness_ , she thought ruefully. She'd never been kissed, much less made love to the way her beau did as she slept. The dream from the night before wasn't the raunchiest she'd had; he had debauched her in many glorious ways that she would never have been able to imagine consciously. Still, it had seemed so much more…vivid. She swore she could still hear him speaking to her, the velvet timbre of his voice ricocheting inside of her, setting her on fire.

Sookie swallowed hard and took a deep breath, willing away the sudden throbbing between her legs. The way his mouth had worked her mercilessly, his calloused fingers thrusting inside of her until she came on his tongue—it wasn't proper to think of those things in public, much less while she was supposed to be working. She pulled herself to the present and hurried to refill the glasses at one of her tables. She passed her boss, Sam, where he was manning the bar, working on the restaurant's books between customers. He gave her a strange look as she passed; Sookie could almost swear he was trying to smell her as she passed.

 _Weird._

Her shift was nearing the end, the bar slow as the dinner rush hadn't started yet, when a woman entered the bar; she scanned the room with her complacent eyes, her exquisite face benign and beautiful. As soon as she spotted Sookie, her pert, red lips turned up into a soft smile. The woman walked straight up to her, reaching her hands out. Sookie stood, gaping at her, as her hands were grasped gently by the softest, smoothest of hands.

"Well met, Cousin," She said, her voice soft and soothing like rainwater. Sookie felt…something, where their hands met. Something like peace and electricity all at once, currents of thrumming power traveling from the tips of her fingers into her veins. It was an odd feeling; her heart thumped, hard, as the volts pooled in her chest before shooting out through the rest of her body, carried through her veins and tickling at her nerve endings.

There was no visible change in her; for all that Sookie felt the strange sensation, she didn't see anything happen, and it was over in a single blink. The echoes of the electricity faded slowly from her body, and Sookie gathered her wits enough to speak.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Claudine; we are cousins, dear Sookie. My father and your grandfather were half-brothers."

"I don't have any cousins." _None left, anyway._

Claudine simply smiled. "Perhaps this conversation is best left for a private place." Her gaze turned to Sam, who had been staring dumbly at the woman. "Would you mind if we used your office?"

He nodded in response, and as Sookie hesitantly led her towards the back, his gaze followed, as if in a trance.

Claudine shut the door gently behind her, barely making any noise. She kept her eyes on Sookie, considering her, before smiling again.

"I can see that you are confused, Cousin. I had not considered the fact that you were never told of us; we all assumed that, given the protections placed around you, Fintan had explained at least parts of your history and what you are."

Sookie grew more confused with every word the woman uttered; if she'd been given 'protections' she had never heard of it—and she had certainly never met anyone named Fintan. She said as much, and Claudine's pretty lips pursed.

"Fintan was your biological grandfather." She held a hand up when Sookie opened her mouth to protest, before continuing. "We are aware that your grandmother was married to her human husband until he died; however, her children were from her affair with Fintan Brigant, my uncle." Seeing Sookie's bewildered expression, she sighed. "Perhaps you ought to sit down."

She gestured to the chair by Sam's desk and, after Sookie got settled, told her of her Fairy lineage.

Sookie sat numbly at the end, overwhelmed by all the information. "So," She started, "Let me just…recap. I'm part Fairy—"

"Yes and no," Claudine interrupted. "You are part Fairy in that you were not born of two pure Fairy bloodlines. But no, you are not truly part Fairy—you either are, or you are not, a Fae. Your brother, Jason, carries Fairy blood within him, but he is not Fae. He does not possess what we call the Spark, which you have. It is a fine line, but a very important one."

Sookie nodded, and began again. "So I'm _Fae_ , although not every person in my family is considered Fae. My _real_ grandpa was a man I've never met, who had me hidden from every other Fairy, and he died recently—right around the time of Gran, which is just oddly coincidental." Her eyes narrowed at the last part as her eyes bored into Claudine's.

The woman nodded, before responding, "We believe Fintan shared his Light with your Gran, when they were having their affair. He began a Fairy bond with her, though we are not sure if she knew he had or not. What we do know, however, is that her death caused his. He was not physically able to live anymore; any Fae that gives their Light to their partner not only initiates a Fae bond, but also ties their life force to the recipient. Thus, when your grandmother expired, so did Fintan."

Sookie took a deep breath, drinking in the new information. "So, you have found me now that the protective enchantments that Fintan had placed on my family is gone. How did that happen?"

Claudine tilted her head just slightly. "You are taking this news fairly well so far. Hardly any protestations that this can't be true!"

"Well, I can hear thoughts," Sookie shrugged, "So I suppose it isn't so strange that Fairies are real."

"It's more than just the Fae—although that does include more than just us Fairies. We are simply at the top of hierarchy. There are Elves, Pixies, Dwarves—too many to list just now. We just exist in another realm now.

"There are other creatures, ones that live here in your realm, all around you. The one who brought you to our attention is Vampire; each state in this country has a Vampire monarch, and the King of Louisiana stumbled upon you last night. His name is Eric Northman—a very old, very cunning vampire. He can be ruthless, but as far as their race goes, he is fair to those who serve him well.

"There is an agreement, a treaty of sorts, between our races. Our two species have had several wars between us, though it has been some years since the last great Fairy-Vampire War. If a Fae wants to live in the territory of a Vampire, we must obtain permission; it is a long process, and not an appealing alternative to our own peaceful realm to begin with. If a Fae is caught in breach of contract, their life is forfeit; conversely, Vampire can never cross into our realm without being guided there. They simply lack the ability.

"King Northman was patrolling his areas last night when he smelled you; being one of us, your scent is quite appealing to him, although not nearly as strong as mine, for example. Creatures of darkness are drawn to us creatures of light by instinct, and once he had your scent, he traced it. He found you in your house, and alerted us to your presence."

Sookie's heart had started racing; she couldn't fathom the existence of Vampires, much less royal ones. She wondered absentmindedly if they had crowns and scepters like human monarchs, and discarded the thought quickly; she had more important matters to think about.

"So…is he angry, that there's a Fairy in his 'territory'?"

Claudine smiles and shook her head. "No, once we realized who you were—we knew Fintan had a human lover somewhere close by, and that there were possible Fairy offspring—we explained to him the situation. He is aware that you are….mostly human, in terms of your family and upbringing. He wants no recompense, and is not demanding any price in return.

"However…" She paused. "He is quite taken with you. When he contacted us in our realm, we hadn't realized this, and so we granted him a boon in thanks for finding you. As I told you, he doesn't desire his proverbial pound of flesh. He simply wants to meet you, at the earliest convenience. We tried to sway him, we offered many other things, but he was adamant. Our family had to honor his request."

Sookie's eyebrows rose, her mind reeling. Perhaps the most unbelievable part of Claudine's monologue was that a man was _taken_ with her, and wanted to meet her. She'd never been pursued in any way, and her stomach flipped over as she considered this.

"Would I be safe? If I went to meet him, I mean."

"Yes," Claudine nodded, "You would be perfectly safe. We would have guards watching you, and we insisted that, were he to meet you, it would be at your home, for your safety. He agreed. We don't believe he means you any harm; and he was promised nothing beyond a simple meeting, besides. Are you willing?"

Sookie drummed her fingers on Sam's desk, thinking.

She could be upset that she'd been hidden, lonely, from an entire family branch she'd never known. She could be angry at Gran for holding such deep secrets from her. She could be hurt by the fact her new-found family had agreed to a strange, stalker Vampire's request to meet her.

 _But,_ she thought to herself. _Gran would never have lied to me unless she had a reason. I know that for a fact; she would only ever do what she thought was best for me. She loved me, more than anyone. And, really, after being resigned to a lifetime of loneliness…of never being wanted…what's the harm in meeting a man who is interested? If he is taken with me, as Claudine said, maybe he won't mind the fact that everyone thinks I'm crazy. Maybe the fact I'm a little strange won't put him off._

After a few more moments of consideration, she inhaled, drawing air deep into her lungs. She exhaled, closing her eyes, before bringing her focus back to Claudine.

"I'll do it."

Claudine's eyes lit up, and she clapped her hands together. "Oh, wonderful, Cousin! I will meet you at your house once you are done here at work; we have much to do before tonight!"

Sookie sputtered. "Tonight? We're meeting tonight?"

Claudine grinned impishly. "I'm afraid he just can't stay away from you, dear Sookie. You have completely enthralled him. Now, finish your shift, and I will be waiting for you at your house."

And then, with a 'POP!', she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own only the plot. Please review.

* * *

Previously:

 _Sookie sputtered. "Tonight? We're meeting tonight?"_

 _Claudine grinned impishly. "I'm afraid he just can't stay away from you, dear Sookie. You have completely enthralled him. Now, finish your shift, and I will be waiting for you at your house."_

 _And then, with a 'POP!', she was gone._

* * *

Eric rose with a smile still on his face. He'd fallen into his day death happier than he'd been in recent memory, satisfied by the calls he'd made and answers he'd received. Contacting the Prince of Faery was usually a long and arduous process, as the message had to be passed between the Earth realm and Faery realm. The Fae were also notorious for being slow to answer most summons, even for a Vampire monarch like himself.

However, he'd never had to report a wayward Fairy in his territory, and the response was exceptionally quick in coming. Within an hour of the report being officially filed, the Fairy Prince himself had arrived at the Shreveport palace. Eric had quickly ushered him into his private office, his face a mask of ennui to hide how eager he really was; he'd almost call himself giddy, he was so enthralled with the sweet little Fairy hybrid hiding in his area. Eric chuckled as he recalled the meeting with the leader of the Fae.

* * *

Niall, the Fairy Prince, had sat gracefully across from him, physically appealing like the rest of his race, his scent masked. Before this night, Eric may have bemoaned the chance to bask in the pure scent of Fae, but now he doubted if anything could have eclipsed the heady sweetness he'd discovered. Just the thought of it had made his cock thicken and his gums itch.

Niall spoke first, skipping all pleasantries. "Northman, you've found one of our kin?"

Eric nodded, his face giving nothing away. "Yes. Several miles north of here while I was patrolling; There are no Fae recorded in this area, so I was quite surprised."

"Yes, the Vampire population of Louisiana does tend to deter us," Niall's lip twitched slightly into a rueful smile before melting away. "Would this Fairy happen to have been a hybrid?"

Eric's brows grew together instantly; he'd not mentioned that part to the Fae messenger. He nodded curtly, now wary of the prize he'd found. Perhaps this was a trap meant to ensnare him? His mind began racing, considering possibilities. The Fae were all quite crafty. Perhaps she was planted there, to lure him in, weaken him. He'd be ripe for a takeover from other Vampires, or the Fae themselves. Eric was suddenly not so sure he wanted to pursue his little vixen.

"Are you aware that my son, Fintan, has passed on to the Summerlands?" Niall continued.

"No. You have my condolences."

Niall inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement. "We believe the offspring is one of his line—we knew he had shared his Light with a human in this state, and it was, in fact, her death this year that triggered his. When he appeared to us before passing on to the Summerlands, he didn't mention any offspring. We Scried for a Spark after his passing, just to be sure, and we found none."

"You didn't think to check for possible children of your line without the Spark?" Eric asked.

"With no Spark, they are not Fae, and therefore nothing to us," Niall said with a shrug; Eric 'hmm'ed in response. He could understand the disinterest; while he had missed his human children, to an agonizing degree, he had never felt the desire to seek out any possible descendants. There wasn't much of a difference, Eric supposed, particularly when he considered how aloof the Fae were.

"What makes you think this hybrid is his byblow?"

"Our number is all accounted for in our Realm, and the few Fae residing on Earth are being contacted as we speak. However, before I left Faery, we checked again for a Spark and found one, right in Bon Temps, where Fintan's human lover was last known to live. As to why we hadn't detected it before, there are a few possibilities, though it might be impossible to narrow it down. The residual wards may not have dissipated, or perhaps her Spark was ignited late. For all we know, it could have been you that brought it to the fore. You do, after all, carry Magic within you, otherwise you'd be naught but ash and bones."

Warning bells sounded in Eric's head; he didn't claim deep knowledge of Fairy ways, but he certainly had never heard of a Vampire starting a Spark.

"I don't trust that." Eric ground out, holding back a snarl.

Niall shrugged again. "Do with it what you will. Fae hybrids are always mercurial; the powers they inherit, when they come into them, their life span—it all comes down to the individual Fairy. They are never the same."

Eric's jaw flexed as he digested the information. He was still quite wary, but the lure of his little Fae was too strong. He would meet her, he decided, and go from there. Perhaps she was but an innocent in all of this, and he was just _that_ fucking lucky.

After a few tense moments, Niall spoke again. "We owe you a boon, Northman, for your help in locating my kin."

Eric's lip twitched. "Set up a meeting between her and I, as soon as possible. Tomorrow night, if possible."

"No." Niall's response was instant and firm. Eric snarled.

"Yes."

"We can offer you Fairy blood. Weekly shipments for the next year."

"No." Eric's own refusal was just as instant and twice as firm.

"Ten years. Pure Fae."

"NO!" Eric growled, his hands gripping the armrests of his chair. The wood creaked beneath his calloused fingers.

Niall tapped his own graceful fingers against his thigh. "We can forge and enchant a sword for you, custom-made by our finest Dwarven smith."

"I said no. I want to meet her. Come now, Niall, it's quite a small boon." Eric's lips pulled into a smirk, relaxing his death grip on the chair. Niall was silent, contemplating, before he finally closed his eyes and sighed through his nose.

"Fine. One meeting we will arrange, tomorrow. I will send my granddaughter, Claudine, to her."

"Wonderful. Tell Claudine I will meet her tomorrow at Miss Stackhouse's residence, two hours past sunset."

Niall nodded curtly before disappearing with a slight 'POP!'.

* * *

Eric came back to the present, a smile still playing on his face. The Fairy Prince must have been truly upset to be so discourteous. The Fae _did_ love pomp and circumstance; even the French court of Louis XIV, the Sun King so famously fond of grandeur, couldn't rival them. It gave Eric some pleasure to know he'd gotten under his natural enemy's skin so easily.

Still smiling, Eric rolled from his bed and made his way to the bathroom. He wanted the first meeting with his little Fairy to be perfect; after a thorough shower, he braided his hair back in the fashion of his human days. The style emphasized his sharp features, the cut of his cheekbones, the ridge of his jaw. He knew he looked like one of the male models on romance novels; he also knew, from Pam's digging, that Miss Stackhouse had an affinity for them. Her library records showed as much.

 _She'll not need those for long,_ He thought smugly. _Those smut stories are nothing compared to what I will do to her—what we will do to each other_.

Just the thought of the carnal acts he had planned had his cock thickening, fangs elongating, thigh muscles tensing against the fabric of his best-fitting jeans. Eric had foregone bringing getting himself off in the shower, despite having rose with his manhood lying thick and throbbing across his belly. No, there would be time for that later.

He was still unsure if the Fae was a trap for him, but, he figured, there would be time to figure that out. Perhaps he could draw the answer from her, one sweet orgasm at a time. Eric knew how to bring a woman to the edge, keeping her there in delicious agony until he decided to let her freefall into bliss. Oh, yes, he would determine if this was all too good to be true or simply fate. But first he had to see her.

Eric noted the time, seeing that he would be early if he left now, even in the Corvette. He considered waiting, but found he was too anxious. He pulled a tight, dark gray t-shirt on and was out the door. The drive to Bon Temps was always a boring one, but tonight, it seemed the stretch on forever. Even breaking the speed limit, it felt like hours before Eric turned off of the highway, and even longer before he turned onto the bumpy driveway leading to his future lover's house.

He cut the engine outside the farmhouse, noting how it needed repainting and a few minor repairs. Already, his mind was calculating who to call to bring the structure back to it's former glory; money was no problem. Only the best would do for his Fairy.

He stepped from his car, feeling a pull in his veins, in his unbeating heart. It was similar to the Maker's Pull, and yet, not. It almost felt like it was pulsing, thrumming inside of him, urging him to storm into the house and take his prize. But no, he would be...sweet. He would be a gentleman, and woo his woman. The voracious claiming would come later.

He had scarcely stepped onto the porch before the door swung open, the scent of Fairy assaulting him. With one inhale, he knew there had been a full-blooded Fairy here today; the house was saturated with the smell. To his surprise, however, the more alluring scent was from the magnificent creature standing in the entryway, smelling of honey and sunlight and all things good; wide blue eyes staring at him, luminescent skin glowing, becoming brighter—it was almost pulsating—in time with the thrum in his veins—Gods, she was almost obscured by light, it had only been mere seconds of them staring at each other—her breath was coming in pants—the pulsing between them grew stronger and he could almost hear it—the light was golden, obscuring everything—she gave a choked sound-

Suddenly, the light seeped into every pore of Eric's body, setting his nerves on fire, his back going rigid from the pleasure-pain of it. He vaguely heard his name from far away, and soft hands were touching his face, but he still couldn't see through the blinding light.

For the first time in centuries, Eric blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the plot.

A/N: I originally started this story just to practice writing smut, so that's what the majority of this will be. Constructive criticism is absolutely welcomed!

* * *

Previously:

 _He had scarcely stepped onto the porch before the door swung open, the scent of Fairy assaulting him. With one inhale, he knew there had been a full-blooded Fairy here today; the house was saturated with the smell. To his surprise, however, the more alluring scent was from the magnificent creature standing in the entryway, smelling of honey and sunlight and all things good; wide blue eyes staring at him, luminescent skin glowing, becoming brighter—it was almost pulsating—in time with the thrum in his veins—Gods, she was almost obscured by light, it had only been mere seconds of them staring at each other—her breath was coming in pants—the pulsing between them grew stronger and he could almost hear it—the light was golden, obscuring everything—she gave a choked sound-_

 _Suddenly, the light seeped into every pore of Eric's body, setting his nerves on fire, his back going rigid from the pleasure-pain of it. He vaguely heard his name from far away, and soft hands were touching his face, but he still couldn't see through the blinding light._

 _For the first time in centuries, Eric blacked out._

* * *

Sookie was kneeling next to the gigantic man—Vampire—sprawled across her porch, trying to regain her breath, shocked to her core.

 _What the heck just happened?_

Claudine had acted as her personal stylist once she was home from work, making sure every strand of hair was in place, applying just the barest hint of make-up, chatting all the while. The two women had gotten to know each other a little bit, and Sookie found she liked her Fairy cousin; she thought Claudine liked her, too.

She'd even answered some of Sookie's questions about this Eric Northman, Vampire King. Only the most basic things—his physical appearance, his reputation among the supernatural community, that sort of thing. Claudine had gently rebuked anything more personal, telling Sookie those kinds of questions were best suited for Eric himself. Sookie had conceded that point.

Neither of them had expected Eric to be a full twenty minutes early. Thankfully, Sookie was fully dressed except for her bare feet, ready for her suitor. Claudine had disappeared quickly, assuring her cousin she would be close by, watching over her.

 _Maybe she knows what the golden light is_ , Sookie thought, even as the warm blaze was settling down, seeming to sink into his skin. She could have sworn the light had come from her. Her hands had stretched out almost of their own accord, the golden aura swirling about her fingers before blasting into her gentleman caller, taking her breath with it. She touched his face gently now, surprised by how cold his skin was.

 _Well, I guess he is technically dead_.

Sookie couldn't keep herself from running her fingers down his cheek, her thumb caressing his lower lip. There was a compulsion to touch him. It just felt _right_ , somehow, to have her hands on him. The feel of his cool skin underneath her fingertips brought a peace to her she had never known, even in Gran's embrace.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open, freezing Sookie in place with their glacial depths. She barely had time to breathe before he was on her, flipping them over and pressing her into the sagging wood of her porch.

Sookie should have been scared, terrified that this strange Vampire was accosting her, but nothing had ever felt more right. His mouth moving against hers, one of his hands gripping her thigh beneath the hem of her sundress, the other cupping her jaw, his hips flexing roughly against her, it was just…right.

Her own hands were freeing his golden tresses from his intricate hairstyle, holding his face to hers as she rolled her own hips against his pressing ones, delighting in the thick hardness rubbing through her damp panties. She moaned into his mouth, feeling his fangs against her tongue; emboldened by the fire this perfect stranger was igniting her, she licked one, and suddenly he was a primal animal.

The hand that had been holding her thigh ripped her panties off, though she barely registered the quick sting of the fabric biting into her skin before it gave under the pressure. His rough hand cupped her sex, and she whimpered at the feel of it; it felt better than she had ever dreamed it would, one finger slipping inside of her, searing heat left in its wake despite Eric's intrinsic coolness. His mouth moved down to her neck, nipping lightly, not breaking the skin, growls escaping his chest. Another calloused digit joined the first, working her into a frenzy as her juices dripped down his fingers and pooled into his palm.

Sookie felt wanton and sexy and desired, no trace of fear or shyness. She wanted him, she wanted more than his two fingers rubbing inside of her as his thumb traced on her clit.

"Please," She breathed out, twisting her hips against his ministrations, desperate for more.

"Patience, Lover," He replied hoarsely. She knew his voice; she'd dreamed of it, night after night, and hearing it for the first time outside of slumber made her clench around his fingers. Her own hands were gripping his biceps, her fingers kneading and she gasped into his ear. His fingers moved faster, more insistently, her back arched, a strangled noise escaping her throat as her orgasm washed over her in waves.

Instantly, Eric was lapping between her legs, gorging himself on her nectar. Sookie cried out, her arms flung above her head, searching for something to grip to keep her grounded. Already, another orgasm was building, her toes curling and her pussy quivering around Eric's tongue.

"Please, please, please," She chanted, her hips twitching both away from and into his talented mouth.

"Yes, Lover," He agreed, before turning his head and biting tenderly into her thigh. The exquisite pleasure-pain sent shockwaves through her core, drawing a scream of ecstasy as she came for him a second time, her blood and cum mixing into the most delicious cocktail Eric had ever had the pleasure of tasting.

As soon as he'd detached his mouth from her, his hips gravitated towards hers like a magnet, grinding his painfully hard cock into her bare pussy. Sookie's hands pushed his shirt up, her eyes hazy with lust, panting all the while. Eric obliged, tossing his shirt over his head as her shaking fingers worked the buttons on his jeans.

He paused, knowing if she freed him from his pants, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from fucking her. No, not fucking; making love to her. He would be sweet and gentle. He had committed himself to wooing her, and so he would.

"You must be sure, Lover, that you want this. I am on the edge of self control."

Sookie nodded, hearing the strain in his voice, but desperate for all of him. Her own voice was breathy and soft when she replied. "I'm sure. I want everything."

She popped the last button of his jeans, pulling the denim down his hips, gazing hungrily at his cock as it sprang free. There was some intimidation, but it was eclipsed by the desire she felt for him, the primal need for this man, even here on her rickety porch.

Her small, soft hand encircled him, her thumb barely meeting any of her fingers. He was large, but she was salivating at the thought of him inside her, plunging and claiming. A sweet ache built in the depths of her empty womb, craving the feeling of him hitting home with every stroke. She craved for him to fill her.

Eric must have felt her desperation, because he snarled and pulled away from her touch. He let his cock drag down across her sex; once, twice, the incredible wetness coating him from base to tip. She moaned against him, loving the heavy drag against her clit.

Unable to wait any longer, he pushed the head of his dick inside of her, his eyes closing against the tight grip. Sookie rolled her hips again, pulling him in deeper, moaning at his delicious girth. Eric slid deeper until he felt her maidenhead, and his eyes snapped open to gaze at his little Fairy.

Sookie was breathless, her eyes darkened by her lust and desperation to have him deeper. Eric swallowed unnecessarily, suddenly unsure of himself for the first time in his undead life, silently asking for permission. She nodded her head, her chest heaving under her sundress. Still holding her gaze, he pushed past the barrier.

Small tears formed in Sookie's eyes at the small pain, only to be kissed away tenderly by her Vampire.

 _My Vampire_ , she crooned to herself, wiggling her hips experimentally and finding only pleasure remained. Eric groaned and began to move, slowly at first, shuddering at the molten heat encasing his cock. Sookie was moaning and mewling, kissing along his neck and shoulder, until she playfully bit down.

Eric was barely able to keep himself from fucking her through the porch; his hips snapped forward, his hands pushing her thighs up to angle deeper inside of her, thrusting hard and fast. Sookie was screaming in ecstasy, her voice echoing through the night, not caring if anyone heard or even saw her Earth-shattering deflowering.

It didn't take many more powerful thrusts before she felt another orgasm building; it felt like sugar dissolving in her bone marrow, like lightning in every vein. Her belly tightened, her pussy clenched around Eric's turgid cock, and she came for him, calling his name. He growled back at her, his balls tightening at the intense pressure around his manhood, and with a final thrust, the head of his cock swelled, his seed sprayed deep and hot in her womb, his fangs sliding easily into her neck.

Small sips of blood trickled down Eric's throat, her already-sweet essence heightened by her orgasm. They were both floating in a haze of sex and contentment, neither of them aware of their surroundings, neither of them caring they'd spoken scarcely a word to each other. All they knew was each other, rocking their hips softly, riding their orgasms out.

Sookie was combing his hair back, catching her breath, as Eric's chest rumbled silently in happiness.

 _This is right,_ she thought lazily, happier than a cat with a bowl of cream. A smile stretched across her face as she felt her Vampire licking the crook of her neck. He lifted his head and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by two 'POP's.

The lovers turned their heads unison to see Claudine, smiling beatifically at Sookie, and Niall, scowling heavily at Eric.

"We need to talk."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own only the plot.

A/N: I woke up the other night to a flood of favorites in my inbox. I literally squealed I was so happy! Thank you for reading, please review!

* * *

Previously:

 _Sookie was combing his hair back, catching her breath, as Eric's chest rumbled silently in happiness._

 _This is right, she thought lazily, happier than a cat with a bowl of cream. A smile stretched across her face as she felt her Vampire licking the crook of her neck. He lifted his head and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by two 'POP's._

 _The lovers turned their heads unison to see Claudine, smiling beatifically at Sookie, and Niall, scowling heavily at Eric._

 _"We need to talk."_

* * *

Sookie shrieked, reality crashing down on her, pulling the hem of her dress down in a vain attempt to hide. Eric was still seated inside of her, the evidence of their lovemaking seeping from her. Her Vampire growled at Niall, sensing her discomfort. He pulled himself away, already missing her wet heat, tucking his softening cock back into his pants and arranging Sookie's skirt to protect her modesty.

He stood to his full height, glaring at the two newcomers. "Niall, such fortunate timing. Surely you weren't playing at the peeping Tom?"

Niall glared back at the angry Vampire. "Well, someone had to keep watch; clearly, you were too busy defiling my great-granddaughter to be aware of your surroundings." Eric growled at the dig, refusing to admit that the Fairy had a point.

"Claudine," Sookie stood gingerly, "What happened?"

Claudine went to embrace her cousin, when Eric turned his animalistic growl from Niall to her. "She is mine!" He snarled possessively.

"Yes, Northman," Claudine soothed, "I merely meant to console your Sookie. She is distressed."

Eric drew Sookie into his arms tightly, still glowering at the Fairies. "We will talk inside. Lover, you must invite me in."

Sookie gently untangled herself from his arms, moving to open the front door for her guests. "Please, come in, all of you." She stood aside as they filed in, Eric the last to enter. Before he stepped over the threshold, he cupped her jaw and placed a kiss on her forehead. Sookie closed her eyes, radiating contentment and leaning into his lips. He pulled back and ushered her inside before him.

Niall lowered himself gracefully into the lone armchair, Claudine remaining standing next to him. Eric sat in the middle of the couch, one arm stretched on the back as he relaxed. He looked expectantly at Sookie, waiting for her to take her seat next to him.

"I'm, ah, going to go refresh myself," She flushed. "I'll be back shortly."

Eric watched her leave, resisting the urge to follow her. The pull he felt towards Sookie, to keep her in his sight always, was a new and uncomfortable one. He didn't know if he liked it; he certainly didn't like the ache in his chest once she disappeared from his view. His eyes didn't waver from the hallway she'd walked down until Niall cleared his throat.

Once Eric had switched his focus, Niall spoke. "You mating my kin was never in the agreement."

Eric shrugged. "Perhaps not. But it is done."

"You have ruined her!"

"Truly?" Eric's eyebrows rose. "Why is she now ruined? Because she is no longer a virgin, or because she was claimed by your enemy?"

Niall sneered. "Neither, though her purity would have made her a more appealing bride to one of our own. She is ruined because she has shared her Light with you."

"And what does this Light sharing entail?" Eric asked.

"Perhaps this conversation can wait until Sookie rejoins us," Claudine interjected softly. "This concerns her as well, more so than anyone else." Eric nodded and settled back, his eyes moving back to the hall. When Sookie reappeared, he took a deep breath in; he could smell his seed in her, sweat and arousal still lingering in her pores, though he could tell she'd wiped away most of the evidence of their joining. Even so, he could feel his cock swelling again at the sight of her.

 _She's beautiful_ , he mused to himself, watching her. She sat next to him on the couch, still slightly flushed. Eric pulled her closer, needing the contact. He was a naturally tactile person, but he'd never, in his long life, felt this intense _need_ to be touching someone. He wanted to be inside of her—cock, fangs, and blood. _She will drink of me soon._

"Cousin," Claudine started, before anyone else could speak. "This is Eric Northman. King Northman, this is Sookie Stackhouse." Sookie smiled quickly at Eric, blushing deeper at the reminder that she'd had sex with a stranger without properly introducing herself. Eric buried his nose in her hair, his hand kneading her hip as he inhaled her scent.

 _Perfect_ , he thought.

"Sookie, when we agreed to this meeting, we didn't know— _couldn't_ know, that this would happen," Claudine said, her hands clasped.

"That what would happen?"

"You shared your Light with this _Vampire,_ " Niall sneered in distaste.

Sookie sat back, bewildered. "Didn't Fintan do that with my Gran?" Her hand reached instinctively for Eric, resting against his thigh, her fingers making small circles over the denim. He preened internally at the action, relishing in the mutual contact. Claudine nodded in response to his question.

"But…that's a bond, isn't it? You said that's how he initiated a Fairy bond, and she didn't want it, and then when she died—"

"Calm down, Cousin," Claudine said, seeing the fear and confusion in Sookie's eyes. The Vampire, too, had stopped his shameless kneading of the part Fairy, keeping his hand pressed to her thigh even as he leaned back to stare at Claudine. "Yes, that is how he initiated a Fairy bond. He did it voluntarily, but yours, I believe, was instinctual. Your Light is now encased in your Vampire. Your life forces are now tied together, your souls are bound—"

"But Gran died!" Sookie burst out. "She died, and the Fintan died! Is he going to die, too, when I get old?"

"No!" Eric growled. "You'll not die. I forbid it."

Sookie whipped her head around to stare at her lover. "You can't just tell me not to die. That's not how things work! Besides, I'm going to get old, and you won't change because of what you are!"

"Stop!" Niall raised his voice. "Sookie, you must gather your thoughts. Claudine and I will explain everything.

"A Fairy bond ties two lives, two souls, together. Rarely have we seen interspecies bonding, particularly with a Fae and Vampire, but it has happened. The longer-lived species will dictate the lifespan. For instance, King Northman is immortal; thus, barring any mortal injuries, you will live forever. If he is given the True Death, you will die; if you are fatally injured, he will die also. This includes if he attempts to turn you." Niall pierced Eric with his gaze, impressing upon the Vampire the importance of his statement.

"Then why did Gran die?"

Claudine stepped forward slightly. "The incomplete bond offered Adele no protection from aging. Had she accepted the bond, if she was aware of it in the first place, she would have stayed youthful until Fintan met his end—or if she were mortally wounded."

"So...so how do we make this bond complete?" A thought struck Sookie. "Or, can I take it back? I didn't even ask! What if he doesn't want it?"

Eric, who only the night before had nurtured the possibility that the little Fae was a ploy to topple his kingdom, discarded the notion. He knew, instinctively, that she was an innocent. Niall's anger at their coupling mixed with her panicked reaction told him so.

 _If she is pretending, then she is the most accomplished actress I have ever seen._

"No, there is no way of taking your Light back from him. It will live in him forever, until you pass."

"But that's what I don't understand. Gran died and it killed Fintan, too! If we don't complete this bond, Eric will die," Sookie finished tremulously.

Claudine shook her head. "The difference is that with Fintan and Adele, the longer-lived one died first. You gave King Northman your Light, and while it lives in him, it is not essential to his longevity. It will simply cease to be if you pass on with an incomplete bond. Fintan's Light was encased in Adele, and when it was snuffed out, so was his life."

"So Light is the same as life?"

"More or less, Great-Granddaughter," Niall spoke up. "Your life is bound to his, though his won't be bound to you unless your bond is complete."

"We couldn't have foreseen the sharing of Light; I already mentioned that Fintan tied himself to Adele willingly, a conscious decision, but when a Fairy meets their Soul Mate, the Light is given on instinct. This is what happened between you and the Norse Man."

"Norse Man?"

"I was called Eric the Norse Man, centuries ago. Many still remember me as that, such as your Fairy kin. Northman is the modern version of my moniker." Eric explained, his hand stroking down her thigh again. She smiled at him in response, and he basked in the attention before she turned her attention back to Claudine.

"So, when I blasted him off his feet—sorry about that, by the way, Eric—"

"It is fine, Lover," Eric purred.

"—Was that my Light?"

"Yes, it was. It is within him irrevocably. Before tonight, I'd never witnessed firsthand instinctual Light sharing, and I must say, it was absolutely incredible, Cousin! When it's a choice, we have a grand party, but there is certainly something to be said for the raw passion of instinct," Claudine said dreamily.

"Be that as it may," Niall ground out, "We had planned to bring Sookie to our realm, to keep her safe, to find her a suitable match. She is _royalty_ , and now—"

"She is _still royalty_ ," Eric snarled. "I am _King_ , and she is _MINE_. She will be my Queen, my Lover, and all who owe me fealty will honor her as such!"

Sookie stood from the couch, her hands on her hips. "Excuse me, gentlemen, I am right here! I am no one's property, and I will thank you not to talk about me like I am!" She admonished, frowning at first Niall, then Eric.

"Of course, Great-Granddaughter, but you must understand—"

"I don't need to understand anything. I'm a person, not an object. I don't need to be matched or swept off to God knows where, and I'm not some royal. I'm a waitress, a grown woman, and I can take care of myself. I don't need some immortal fairy tail creature to tell me what to do, and that goes for both of you!"

"You are magnificent," Eric said, his eyes shining with lust. "So passionate, my Lover." Despite herself, Sookie couldn't help but glow at the praise.

"Sookie, we would like you to consider coming to our realm, even just for a while," Niall cut in. "Just to see if you like it. If your bond remains incomplete, there will be no negative side effects. We can keep you safe, keep you happy."

"Sookie will not be leaving me." Eric responded.

Sookie crossed her arms. "I'm still here, Eric. I can speak for myself. Niall, while I appreciate the offer, I don't want to uproot myself. I'm happy here. And besides, if Eric is my Soul Mate, like Claudine said, when why would I want to leave him?"

"Cousin," Claudine interjected, before Niall could so much as open his mouth. "I think now it is time for Niall and I to leave. There is still much to discuss, but I think you would like some time with your Vampire. We will be back tomorrow morning, although we will be leaving a guard tonight to keep you safe. Grandfather, I think it's time we took our leave."

Niall sat and stared at the Vampire for another moment, his gaze inscrutable. Eventually he rose fluidly from his seat, his eyes softening as they moved to Sookie. "Great-Granddaughter, we will see you tomorrow." He moved towards her, kissing the top of her head before moving towards the door. Claudine embraced her before bidding the lovers goodnight, closing the door behind her.

Sookie turned, feeling a little awkward, to stare at Eric. "So…"

One of Eric's blond eyebrows rose smoothly. "So."

"I, uh, I really am sorry about the Light thing. I didn't mean to knock you out, or blast you at all. I don't know what happened, it was just like…something rose up out of me, like a volcano about to erupt, and it just went in to you—"

"Lover," Eric stopped her rambling, getting to his feet, his eyes hooded and dark with lust. She could see the outline of his erection straining through his jeans, and her thighs clenched together in response. "Come here."

He stalked forward a few steps, and Sookie backed away on instinct. She saw him shift into predator mode, but she _knew_ he wouldn't hurt her. He was prowling, like a hungry lion, and she _knew_ he wanted to eat her.

 _And she wanted him to._

A stroke of inspiration hit her. If he was the predator, she was going to be the prey. Sookie smiled in what she hoped was a sexily coy way, before answering. "Make me."

Eric's eyes lit up and he crouched slightly, his fingers flexing as he smirked. "You have a five-second head start."

Sookie turned and headed for the stairs, adrenaline and elation rushing through her veins. She made it up in record time, and had just turned the knob to her bedroom door when Eric tackled her to the ground, careful to cushion her fall.

"You must be quicker, Lover, if you ever want to outrun me," He purred into her neck, his hands already sneaking under her dress as she giggled breathlessly underneath him.

"That might mean playing more games of Tag," Sookie replied, her own hands running over his still-bare chest. "A lot more…"

"I will chase you every night, and you will run, and when I catch you, I will fuck you." His questing fingers found her womanhood and was delighted to find she hadn't put panties on when she had refreshed herself. Not wasting any time, he inserted two fingers into her, pleased she was getting wet again. "You enjoy dirty talk, my Lover. You like when I tell you how I will claim you, fuck you, and fill you with my cum, don't you?"

Sookie panted as his fingers thrust inside of her, "Yes, Eric!" She cried, clenching around his fingers, her own reaching for the buttons on his jeans for the second time that night. Eric crushed his lips to Sookie's, nipping at her lower lip.

"This is right, Lover," He breathed into her mouth.

Sookie nodded softly, her hips undulating against his fingers, desperate for more. "I feel it, too," She murmured, pushing his jeans down and freeing his straining cock. Eric pulled away from her completely, and she whimpered at the loss.

"I've already taken you on the ground. I want you on your bed."

Sookie stood, grabbing the hand still covered in her juices and tugging him up. He stood and followed her into her bedroom, following so closely he could feel her body heat radiating off of her. Sookie pushed against his chest once they reached her bed, and he sat obligingly.

Kneeling, she began taking his shoes off, glancing every so often at the throbbing cock that was near eye level. Sookie was nervous but determined to repay the intense pleasure he had given her on her porch. Eric made her feel secure in her own sexuality; she didn't feel the slightest bit of embarrassment, no second-guessing her own seductiveness. She _knew_ he wanted her, desired her, and she was determined to give as good as she had gotten.

Once his feet were bare, she began to work the denim down his legs, and he lifted his hips obligingly. Sookie licked her lips once he was naked before her, drinking in the pure maleness of him.

"You're very beautiful," She told him softly, before leaning in and kissing the base of him. Sookie had seen more than her fair share of smutty scenes in other people's thoughts; although she knew she would be no master at giving her Vampire pleasure, she was certain he would enjoy it, and would teach her what he liked. Full of confidence and lust, she licked the tip of his manhood and began to take him into her mouth.

He hissed when he was encased in her mouth, one hand tangled in her hair as he watched his member disappear into her sweet mouth. "Yes, my Sookie. Just like that." He encouraged, thrilling at the knowledge he was the first one, the _only_ one, she would do this to. Slowly at first, she sucked him; emboldened by his response to her ministrations, Sookie sped up, swirling her tongue as she swallowed as much of him as she could. Eric was snarling in pleasure, his hips undulating slightly, careful not to choke his inexperienced Fae.

"Enough," He gasped, pulling himself from her hot mouth. She pouted momentarily before he lifted her onto the bed. She barely had time to register the new position before he was tearing at the fabric of her dress, needing to feel her flesh pressed against his.

Eric threw the scraps of cotton onto the floor before attacking her breasts, one hand rolling a nipple as his mouth sucked and nibbled the other. Sookie arched into his mouth, her hips lifting, seeking him.

"Eric, don't tease," She admonished breathlessly. He nodded against her breast, still suckling her, letting his cock rock against her soaking womanhood. Each drag against her clit had her gasping, pressing harder into him, until he decided she'd been tortured enough. He positioned himself at her entrance and drove in, careful not to be too rough with his Lover.

Though he had intended to be gentle, Sookie had other plans in mind; the feel of him, _all_ of him, pressed against _all_ of her, was driving her wild. There was a sense of deep-seated rightness in just being touched by him, and seeing the pure ecstasy on his face as she worked his cock had made her incredibly wet; she'd felt her juices dripping onto the floor as she had licked and sucked him. She needed him to claim her, to fuck her like he'd said he would.

"Eric, sweetie," She said, gasping at the feel of him stretching her. "I need more. I'm not made of glass."

Eric inhaled sharply and released her breast, raising up to give Sookie a quick, heated kiss. "As you wish, Lover."

His next stroke was more forceful, and he let his pace quicken. Each cry he drew from Sookie heightened his own passion, and it took a considerable amount of willpower to keep from reaching his orgasm. He pulled out and quickly positioned Sookie on her knees in front of him, keeping her upper body pressed to the bed. He shoved back inside of her, calloused hands gripping her hips, careful not to hurt her but still giving what she asked for.

Sookie cried out, gripping her sheets, arching back into him. Eric quickly found his pace, thrilling in the sound of his thighs meeting the skin of her ass, relishing in the tight sucking of her pussy as he withdrew over and over. She was nearly screaming at the pleasure, and Eric knew they were both close. Her inner walls were gripping him, milking his cock, and he knew neither of them would last much longer. He grunted and pulled Sookie up, her back to his chest, as he continued to pound into her. One hand moved to circle around her clit, and her hips moved more frantically than they were before, desperate to find completion.

"Please, please, _please_ …" She chanted under her breath. There was a crunching noise, and she opened her eyes to see Eric's bloody wrist in her face.

"Drink, Lover," He nearly snarled, hips still snapping towards her, driving home continuously. Without hesitation, trusting him implicitly, she latched on, lapping a the rich, tepid sweetness dripping from his skin. As soon as she started to swallow his life force, he buried his fangs into her neck for the second time that night, drinking from her as she did from him. At the first pull of his mouth, Sookie's orgasm started, clamping his cock in a vice grip as she rocked against him.

Eric lasted only a few more pumps before spilling his own seed inside of her, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as their first blood exchange ignited. He could feel something pulsing inside of him, in his chest; it wasn't his heart, which still lay dormant inside of him; he knew instinctively it was her Spark, thrumming as the first thread of the Vampire bond was forged.

Sookie slowly came back to herself, willing her muscles to stop quivering as she rested against her Vampire. The cool skin of his chest counteracted her own overheated flesh, his arms around her as her breathing calmed down. His chest was rumbling behind her, and she folded her arms over his as she sighed in contentment.

"What was that?" Sookie asked tiredly, letting Eric support her weight.

"My blood," He answered, his voice full of satisfaction. "We've begun a Vampire bond."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

A/N: Thank you so much for continuing to read! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. :)

* * *

Previously:

 _Sookie slowly came back to herself, willing her muscles to stop quivering as she rested against her Vampire. The cool skin of his chest counteracted her own overheated flesh, his arms around her as her breathing calmed down. His chest was rumbling behind her, and she folded her arms over his as she sighed in contentment._

 _"What was that?" Sookie asked tiredly, letting Eric support her weight._

 _"My blood," He answered, his voice full of satisfaction. "We've begun a Vampire bond."_

* * *

Sookie tensed. "What's a Vampire bond?"

"It is like a Fae bond, but initiated by a Vampire."

Sookie swatted at his arm, still holding her close to him. "You know what I mean!" She smiled. His chest rumbled with his own quiet laughter behind her.

"It allows me to feel you; your emotions, where you are, if you need me. It will make us want to be near each other, though…" Eric paused for a moment. "Though I have wanted to be near you from the moment I saw you, through your open window. You are magnetic, Lover. I find myself pulled to you, whether I want to be or not."

Sookie swallowed, turning her head to look at him. "Do you want to be?"

Eric stared back at his Fae. "Yes," He whispered, leaning forward for a gentle kiss. Sookie melted back into him, her small hand caressing his jaw. Eric pulled back after a moment, nuzzling her neck. "And you feel the same."

Warmth flooded her entire being. The world had done a very good job of toughening Sookie up, between the tragic death of her immediate family and being able to hear every nasty, disparaging thought about her. Though she prided herself on being self-reliant, she had been lonely, and in just a span of few hours this Vampire had swept all of that away. Though she was afraid it would all be a dream, an illusion, Sookie couldn't help but revel in the inherent _rightness_ that he inspired in her heart. "Will I be able to feel you, too?"

"After two more exchanges, yes. Then our bond will be permanent. If we don't swap blood again, our tie will fade. But that will not happen."

Sookie grinned lazily, shifting in Eric's lap. He hissed, her tight sheath constricting around his still-hard manhood. "Aren't you going to ask if I want to exchange blood again? It's very rude to just assume I will, you know." For the second time that night, their mixed fluids were dripping from her.

"You didn't ask to shoot me with your Light, Lover," He retorted, easing out of her. He registered the sting she felt at his action and, quick as lightning, slashed one finger open on his fang and inserted it deep inside her core, smearing blood over her torn parts. Sookie moaned in instant relief as Eric situated them on the bed, he on his back with her cuddled close to him.

"You have a point," Sookie conceded softly, stifling a yawn. Though the night was young, she was exhausted from the intense lovemaking with her Vampire, every muscle relaxed and feeling more sated than ever. She was half-asleep when Eric spoke again.

"Had you met your Fairy kin before this?"

Sookie stretched, trying to wake herself up enough for conversation. "No, not until Claudine walked into the bar today. Why do you ask?"

Through their incomplete Bond, Eric sensed she was telling him the truth, and he felt something inside of him relax.

"You know that I am King, yes?" He waited until she nodded against him. "Did Claudine explain to you what this entails?" Sookie shook her head 'no' against his chest, spreading more of her scent across his skin. Eric rumbled happily underneath her, enjoying the contact. "In the broad sense, I protect my kind in the state of Louisiana, keep them in line, things of that nature. As it applies to other species, I meet with them, negotiate applicable treaties, enforce existing ones, and play nice as much as possible. There is an existing truce between Vampire and the Fae, enacted after our last war—"

"I know," Sookie interrupted, "Claudine explained that to me. She said you were patrolling your state when you found me. She also said that instead of…whatever punishment you tend to give out for this sort of thing, you just wanted to meet me."

"An intentional trespass is punishable by death. But the moment I saw you, my Lover, I had to have you." Sookie frowned at his statement; Eric felt her mood drop from happily sated to disparaging. "What is it, Sookie?"

One finger tapped against his chest as she tried to form her answer right. "So, you just…now that you've had me, are you done with me?"

"No." He bit out instantly. "Now that I have had you, I will keep having you, just as you will keep having me. My blood is precious to me; very few beings have ever had it. The only living human I've shared with is you. I told you, I am pulled to you."

Sookie lifted herself on her elbow so she could look her Vampire in the eyes, needing the reassurance. "But, why? I hadn't shot you with my Light, so I hadn't started a Fairy bond, and we hadn't even talked yet. I was probably asleep, even!" Almost as soon as the words left her mouth, she remembered her dream and how she'd woken up. A blush flamed across her cheeks as she considered the possibility he'd witnessed her having a wet dream.

 _Hopefully I don't moan in my sleep or anything_.

Eric felt her embarrassment. "Sookie, why are you blushing?" He nuzzled his nose into her cheek, inhaling her enhanced scent. "Are you afraid you were caught doing something?" A strangled squeak left her throat as her humiliation grew. Swiftly, Eric rolled them over, caging her with his arms as he gazed at her. "Lover, there is no shame in touching yourself."

Sookie tried to turn her head away, but Eric's rough palm cupping her jaw held her firmly in place. "There is when God and everyone sees you do it, including a strange Vampire peeping in on you!"

One blonde eyebrow rose in response. "If it weren't for the scent you were emitting, I might have never found you, so is it really all that terrible? Besides," He said, his eyes darkening with lust, "It was a highly erotic experience. Perhaps one day you will do it again for me."

"You're incorrigible." Despite herself, Sookie smiled at him, before her expression turned thoughtful. "You know, as crazy as this is going to sound, I think I was dreaming of you." She brushed Eric's hair back from his face, scratching at his scalp before running her fingers through the strands. Eric _purred_ in response, adjusting his body to bury his face in her stomach and rubbing his cheek across her soft, warm skin. Sookie sighed in contentment, continuing to play with his hair as her embarrassment slowly started leaking away.

"Tell me, Lover." His fingers caressed her sides delicately, neither tickling nor trying to arouse her, just feeling. He could feel her happiness in their weak tie, and it echoed his own.

"I mean, I've been having these dreams that started after Gran died. They're not always…ah…sexual, sometimes they're just sweet and loving. I can never remember the man in them, even though I know I've seen his face and heard him talk to me in my dreams. It just seems to slip away from my memory when I wake up.

"Last night's was…vivid. I could still kind of remember how he sounded, the words he said to me. I can remember what he did to me." Sookie felt her womb clench at the memory, the erotic images flashing through her head. Thanks to her Vampire's blood, there wasn't even a hint of soreness left over from their lovemaking, and her arousal was spiking again.

Eric, who had been listening raptly, felt her lust for her dream lover and his jealousy rose in response. "This man, did he satisfy you?"

Sookie gave a short laugh, pushing his golden tresses back from his face so she could look him in the eye. "Of course he did, Eric. I think…Well, I think I've been dreaming about you."

Placated, Eric dropped a chaste kiss on her stomach before resting his chin on the spot he'd kissed. "Why do you think that is, my Sookie?"

"Why do I think it's you, or why have I been dreaming about you?"

"Both."

Sookie shifted to lay against the headboard, keeping Eric's head nestled against her belly. "I think it's you because you sound the same. Your voice, the way you talk—even the way I feel when I hear you, it's all the same. I can't imagine there are a lot of people around here who talk the way you do."

Eric smirked. "How do you mean, 'the way I talk'?"

"You sound more formal than most people. You don't use a lot of contractions, I've noticed, and you sound…real cultured, I guess. You don't sound Southern."

"I would hope not. I did take an 'English as a second language' class in the 1970's, but it's not even close to my first language."

Sookie's eyebrows rose. "How many can you speak?"

"Quite a few. The majority are dead now, or they have evolved so much I would have trouble understanding the current slang, but I would be passable in many countries."

"Hmm. I can't even imagine watching the world change so much, being able to speak languages no one else uses anymore. What's your first language?"

In his entire existence, Eric had never felt so much happiness at simple conversation. Never had he wanted to share so much about himself, open his heart to another being, much less a human. Something warm filled his entire being at the knowledge that Sookie wanted to know the most mundane things about him; more than wanting to know about King Northman, more than wanting to be spoiled with lavish gifts or under his protection or to curry favor, she just wanted to know about _Eric_ , the man. _She just wanted to know him_.

"We spoke Old Norse; specifically, East Old Norse. There was a Western dialect, but the two were different enough to spawn their own languages. West Old Norse eventually evolved into languages spoken in Norway and Iceland now. East Old Norse became Swedish and Danish."

"Can you speak them all?"

Eric thought for a moment before replying. "More or less. I have kept up with most Scandinavian languages, and they are similar enough to make it easy to translate between them. Vampires also have a perfect memory, so learning new languages is quite simple."

He sounded so smug that Sookie had to laugh. "You're pretty cocky, huh?"

His answering grin was the epitome of 'devilish'. "Oh, Lover, you have already felt how _cocky_ I am." Eric turned his head and bit lightly at the skin he'd been nuzzling. Sookie squirmed, not expecting the blunt bite to be so arousing. Eric felt the flare of lust at his action and smiled to himself, one hand coming up to rub the skin on the inside of her thigh. He kissed partway down her belly, dragging his tongue along her flesh before biting against her hipbone with slightly more force. She sighed and tilted her hips into him, encouraging his affections.

Eric moved lower, rubbing his nose in the crease where her leg met her pelvis, inhaling the intoxicating scent rolling off of her in waves. "Tell me, Sookie, why do you think you have been dreaming of me?" His hand stopped stroking her thigh, traveling upwards to test her readiness. Two fingers slipped inside of her easily, her folds already wet.

Sookie moaned, her hands no longer stroking and just holding the back of Eric's head. "I-I don't know," She breathed. Eric's fingers started moving against her, reaching and twisting as he searched for the spot inside of her that would drive her wild.

"Not even a guess?" He murmured against her skin, mouthing a trail to the top of her mound, his tongue darting out to taste her.

"Ah! No, not really," Sookie gasped. "I'm not, uh, not an expert—Jesus, Eric that feels good!" Eric chuckled, pleased at how responsive his Fae was to him as his tongue circled around her clit, gently at first before working her in earnest. Soon, she was incoherent, strangled noises escaping her. Just as Sookie was on the precipice, Eric pulled himself from her and sat up. She whimpered at the loss before wiggling in anticipation as Eric pulled her legs over either shoulder. He lined his cock up to her entrance and pushed in, groaning appreciatively at her vice-like grip.

Eric started a slow pace, denying his desire to fuck his Lover hard and fast, to pound into her as she screamed for more. No, he would continue to be _sweet_ , he would be _loving_. Just as she said he was in her dreams sometimes.

Sookie's hands came to grasp his where they rested on her hips, their fingers twining together, their eyes locked. She matched the roll of his hips with her own, shuddering at each deep thrust. Sweat beaded along her brow as she felt the tense coiling in her lower belly, her walls pulsing around him in time with her rapid heartbeat. In no time at all, she was back on the edge of her orgasm, ready to fling herself from the cliff, ready for Eric to climax with her.

Just as the coil within her began to unwind, the same golden Light she had shot him with just hours before began to build again. Her spine went rigid, her pussy clamped around his cock, and her toes curled as she came hard around him. Sookie's Light enveloped them, heightening every sense as it mirrored Sookie's pulse. The feeling was intense, all-consuming; like a thunderstorm was crackling in her muscles, in her mind. It felt like her orgasm would never end, her hips undulating of their own accord against Eric's as he reached his own moment, guttural cries falling from his lips as he filled her again with his cum.

They rode out their orgasms, hips moving slowly against each other as the Light settled under Eric's skin. Sookie flexed her fingers against the backs of Eric's hands, loosening the taut muscles. As her breathing started to even out, she worked the tension from the rest of her body as Eric's calloused fingers caressed the skin of her hips.

"Light again, my Lover?" He rumbled, the effects of her second dose of Light starting to abate. Eric was thankful he hadn't been shot into unconsciousness, and through the bond, he knew they had shared the same electric orgasm, both intense and world-shattering.

Sookie made a noise of agreement, eyes closed in sated bliss. "I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not."

He laughed. "Nor am I." Pulling out slowly, he watched the mixture of their cum drip from her pussy. "You are beautiful, my Sookie."

She blushed, fighting the urge to hide herself from his heated gaze. "What do you think it means?"

Tearing his eyes from the erotic sight between her legs, he took in her thoroughly-fucked expression. "I am not sure. It could be that the Fae Bond is strengthened, or it could happen when our lovemaking is _especially_ good," He leered at her, "Or it could mean nothing at all. This is something you should ask your Fae relatives when they come to you."

Sookie nodded as she stretched, tired from her long day. "I will. What time is it?"

"Roughly midnight. You should rest, my Lover. I will stay with you as long as I am able to." Eric lay back down on the bed behind Sookie, drawing her into his embrace, her back to his chest.

"How do you know without looking at a clock?" She murmured sleepily.

He kissed her hair, closing his eyes as he buried his nose in her sweet scent. "I am in tune with the night. I suppose it's just part of the magic of being a Vampire; we know when to seek shelter from the dawn." Sookie nodded against the arm he'd crept underneath her cheek, snuggling under the blanket he pulled over the both of them.

"Goodnight, Eric. Wake me up before you leave." She pressed her lips against his bicep before allowing herself to drift off.

"Always, Lover," He whispered back.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own only the plot.

Please review! :) Sorry for the absence.

* * *

Previously:

 _He kissed her hair, closing his eyes as he buried his nose in her sweet scent. "I am in tune with the night. I suppose it's just part of the magic of being a Vampire; we know when to seek shelter from the dawn." Sookie nodded against the arm he'd crept underneath her cheek, snuggling under the blanket he pulled over the both of them._

 _"Goodnight, Eric. Wake me up before you leave." She pressed her lips against his bicep before allowing herself to drift off._

 _"Always, Lover," He whispered back._

* * *

True to his word, Eric woke Sookie with a lingering kiss before leaving for the day. For her part, Sookie gripped his hand tightly as he walked away, both of their arms stretching to prolong contact. Her limb flopped down to the bed when he finally stepped out of reach, watching through drowsy eyes as Eric opened the door and looked back at her.

"Until tonight, Lover," he spoke softly, his voice deep and rich. "Sleep well."

"You, too," Sookie murmured, waiting until he had closed the door to drift back into slumber.

When she woke again, sunlight was streaming through her window. Sookie was almost afraid she had conjured last night up as she slept; her dreams had been quite vivid before. But as she stretched, she felt the soreness between her legs, and it made her smile.

Rolling out of bed, Sookie headed to the bathroom to take care of her morning routine. She debated on not showering; there was something delicious about the thought of keeping Eric's scent fresh until he came back to her later that night, but the stickiness of her thighs was just too much for her. Sighing, she turned the spray on and stepped under.

Sookie scrubbed and shaved every square inch, wanting to be the definition of _alluring_ when her Vampire returned after sundown. Every time her well-loved inner muscles twinged with her movements, a dopey grin stretched her lips. Resigned as she was to a life without love or sex, Sookie never thought she'd experience the after-effects of intense lovemaking, and she found she enjoyed it immensely.

Once she was finished getting ready for the day-brushing her teeth and hair, applying lotion post-shower-Sookie dressed and bounded down the stairs, looking forward to a cup of coffee before facing her daily chores. She was startled, however, when she walked into her living room to see Niall and Claudine sitting quietly on her couch, several unfamiliar books resting on her coffee table.

"Jesus!" She said, her hand to her heart. "How did you two get in?"

Claudine smiled warmly at her. "We teleported in, of course. I am sorry we scared you."

"Oh." Sookie replied, before morphing into the 'Southern hostess'. "Have you been waiting long? Can I get you two anything?"

"No, we've only been here for about an hour. It seemed better to wait than to wake you, after last night." Claudine's eyes twinkled and Sookie blushed. "A coffee would be lovely for each of us, I think, though Grandfather and I have brought pastries." She waved an elegant hand to a small, pink box next to the books Sookie didn't recognize.

Sookie nodded. "I'll just...be right back, then." She headed for the kitchen and spent several minutes brewing a carafe of coffee, arranging it neatly on a serving tray with sugar and creamer. It warmed Sookie's heart to have a reason to use her Gran's tea service; visitors were rare, and none had ever stayed for refreshments.

 _Such a small thing,_ she mused. _Everything has changed, in such a short time. It feels too good to be true._

Biting her lip, second-guessing the past twenty-four hours for the first time, Sookie considered the idea that it _could_ be too good to be true. What if this, too, was ripped away from her, like everything else in life? Her parents, her brother, her Gran, even her own sanity when the thoughts of others would barrage her relentlessly, it had all been taken away from her. Sometimes, Sookie felt lower than dirt, like a worm crawling through the soil. The world had done a good job of making her feel unwanted, and the sudden onslaught of people who claimed to care for her had her suspicions rising.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and tried to dispel those thoughts. The longing for family, for company, for _love_ , was too strong; though it would hurt if she got too close to her newfound family-Claudine and Niall, and especially Eric-the thought of rejecting them out of fear was abhorrent. Just entertaining the notion had her heart squeezing painfully in her chest.

Sookie picked up the tray, pasting a smile onto her face, and returned to the living room. She set the tea service down on the coffee table, careful not to spill anything.

"Please, help yourselves. I can get you some sweet tea or water, if you don't like the coffee," She offered, her fingers twisting together.

"This will be fine, Child. Please sit." Niall's voice was calm and forthright, his posture perfect even as he poured coffee into each of the three coffee cups. Sookie sat, smoothing her sundress underneath her as she sat down in the old armchair. She noticed Niall and Claudine both took liberal amounts of sugar in their coffee, just as she did. The sight endeared them to her, warming her heart, like when she'd see her own features in old family photos; ears and lips and noses passed down through the generations, connecting her to her roots.

Coming back to the present, Sookie prepared her own cup, taking a sip to check the taste. Satisfied, she placed her mug on the matching saucer and Claudine placed the pink box of pastries next to the serving tray. The three of them plated their breakfasts in silence, and once everyone was served, Niall spoke again.

"You have taken the Norseman's blood." His tone was like ice, and Sookie furrowed her brow.

"Yes, I have. He thought-and I agree-that having a Vampire bond on top of a Fae one would be best." Niall's gaze never wavered as she spoke; he didn't even blink. It was disconcerting, how still he was. Her heart thumped painfully in her chest as the silence stretched between them. When he spoke again, he had switched topics.

"Claudine and I thought, perhaps, you'd enjoy looking at some photographs of your Fairy kin."

Sookie's eyes lit up. "Yes, of course! We have photos, too, of my parents and Jason and Gran. There are a few of me, while I was growing up, if you want to look at those."

"Of course, Cousin," Claudine chirped brightly. "We want to know everything there is to know about you."

Tears rushed to Sookie's eyes at the declaration; ostracized as she was, no one had ever wanted to get to know her. She was just too weird, too strange, for most people. She was still getting used to the idea that she would be interesting to someone, and the fears she'd beat back just a few minutes prior in her kitchen tried to return to the surface.

Breathing deeply to calm herself, she gave a watery smile to her Fairy kin. "Ask whatever you like. I'm an open book."

For the next hour, Sookie answered all the questions Claudine volleyed at her. Niall, for his part, stayed silent as he observed everything. Sookie felt discomfited by his mute scrutiny; something about his gaze seemed quite cold. She tried to shrug it off, telling herself she would get used to him. After all, she'd been judged for her own strange quirks her entire life. Who was she to do the same to another person?

"Now, Sookie, do you have any questions for us?" Claudine asked, once she'd exhausted all of her own.

"I have so many that I don't even know where to start," Sookie laughed. "Um, last night, after you left, I shared more Light with Eric. What does that mean? Does it just strengthen our Fairy bond?"

"Yes, it does strengthen the bond. However, there can be side-effects. In full Fairies, their abilities can transfer. One Fae will gain the ability to teleport from another, or telekinesis, or the ability to sense life forces. Sometimes, new traits simply develop in one or the other. There was once a Bonded couple whose traits merged together; separately, their talents were quite insignificant-one was gifted with music, the other especially charming. Once they bonded, the music they played could influence those around them. The couple could sway an unruly crowd to calm, impart the desire to dance for hours, or turn a party into a boisterous orgy." Niall smiled fondly, as if he were recalling a particularly happy memory. Sookie wrinkled her nose, thankful she couldn't read the Fairies' minds.

"However," He continued, "We've never recorded any effects between a Fae and Vampire. Not that there haven't been any Fae-Vampire bonds-there have been several, though not in thousands of years-we simply have no written accounts of them. Perhaps your Vampire will be able to stay awake during the day, or concentrate your Light into orbs of power he can use against your enemies. He may even develop your telepathy."

Sookie gasped. "How did you know about that? I haven't even told Eric yet..."

Niall's thin lips tilted into a half-smile. "It is a Fae ability. You have inherited a form of it, though far more rudimentary than our telepathy. While you are bombarded with thoughts and can raise crude shields to protect yourselves, our power is more advanced. Fairies are able to keep their thoughts to themselves, block all others, and delve into the minds of most Supernatural creatures. Claudine recognized your gift, confirmed it with your own thoughts, and relayed the information to me."

"I am sorry, Cousin," Claudine murmured, "But we had to gauge your powers. Even some Halflings with the Spark develop no gifts."

"I understand," Sookie sighed, leaning back in her seat. "So anything could happen? With Eric, I mean."

"Yes. But also, nothing could happen. Perhaps it's just the bond strengthening." Niall shrugged.

"How do we complete it?"

"Once there is unerring trust between the both of you, when you can accept each other-and yourselves-for who you are. Then it will be a full, strong Fairy bond."

Claudine leaned forward as Niall finished speaking. "I think, for you, accepting yourself will be the hard part. I can see you are ready to trust your Vampire, to give yourself to him, but I have the sense that it will be harder for you to let him see all of you without fear."

Sookie cast her eyes to her lap, thinking. Could she bare herself so openly? To let Eric see her, warts and all? He could leave her. He could want more, be unsatisfied with what she could offer him. A lifetime of insecurities rose from a dark place within her heart, eating at her insides. Eric was so beautiful, so strong; he'd lived so many centuries, experienced so much. How could he settle for just plain, Crazy Sookie?

Claudine seemed to have picked up on her train of thought. "You don't have to complete the bond any time soon, Sookie; there's no rush. I advise you to take things day by day, and see how your relationship with Eric develops. You heart will decide when it's ready to receive him, and chances are, you'll be none the wiser." She smiled gently at her younger cousin. "Oftentimes, that's how love grows: Without conscious thought or action."

Sookie took a shaky breath and held it in for a moment. "I think I get what you mean. Now, show me some of these photos."

The rest of the day was spent in that fashion, sharing photos and stories. Sookie felt herself warming to her new family more as the hours passed, laughter coming easily between her and Claudine especially. Niall kept his stoic countenance, even as he regaled Sookie with tales of Fintan in his youth. When Sookie asked about Fintan and her Gran, his eyes grew flat.

"Fintan kept me from Adele and her children." His tone allowed for no argument, and Claudine ushered them onto other topics.

The two Fairies took their leave in the late afternoon, a scant few hours before sundown. "I assume King Northman will be by at first dark?" Niall asked as he rose to leave.

"Shortly after, I think," Sookie answered, her cheeks growing rosy at the thought. "He didn't give me a specific time, though."

Niall nodded. "I shall be by tomorrow, possibly. Have a good evening, Granddaughter." With that, he popped away, leaving Claudine and Sookie alone.

"Enjoy your night, Sookie," Claudine said, embracing her. "I hope to see you tomorrow."

"I work the afternoon shift again, so I should be home around six-thirty.," Sookie responded. "I'd be happy to see you afterwards." The two women bid each other farewell, and Claudine vanished with a smile.

Sookie spent an hour freshening the house up, cleaning the dishes from their late breakfast and the simple lunch the three of them had eaten, wiping crumbs from the countertops, and vacuuming the rug in the living room. She waited anxiously for the sun to set, trying to engross herself in a book. When the last rays disappeared from the sky, she glanced every few minutes out the window, hoping to see Eric's Corvette rumbling up her pitted driveway.

To her surprise, it never did; instead, she heard the heavy thud of his feet hitting her porch. She barely had time to wonder how he'd gotten there before the front door was flung open and Eric was striding inside, straight towards her. A grin stretched her face unbidden as she rose from the couch to greet him, his eyes intense as they bored into her.

Before Sookie could say anything beyond a 'Hello', Eric had gathered her in his arms and was crushing his cool lips to hers, one of his huge, roughened hands cupping her face. Sookie gave as good as she got, nipping at his lower lip as he growled into her mouth. She heard the 'snick' of his fangs descending and felt the small sting as one nicked her. The lingering scent of the Fairies and the heady taste of her blood drove Eric into a near frenzy as he backed Sookie against a wall. His hands were roaming and grasping, teasing her flesh as she tangled her own hands in his thick hair, tugging at the strands.

One hand found its way underneath her sundress, his fingers slipping deftly beneath her panties. Sookie panted as he rubbed her entrance, gathering moisture on his fingertips before moving up to circle her clit. Eric's mouth moved to her neck to suck and nibble as his digits worked against her, egged on by her moans.

Feeling her getting close to orgasm, Eric withdrew his hand, quickly undoing his jeans and shoving them down. His cock sprang out, thick and rigid between them. Before Sookie could blink, her Vampire had lifted her in his arms and impaled her in one swift move, sliding into her slick wetness.

Her head fell back against the wall behind her, her thighs pressing against his hips as he began to thrust.

"So tight, my Lover," He snarled in her ear, pumping wildly. "Your sweet pussy was made for me!"

"Oh, God, Eric!" She cried over the wet slap of their flesh meeting. "You feel so good." Eric shifted his angle slightly, the tip of his manhood hitting just right inside of his Fairy. She sobbed in ecstasy, wiggling her hips against the onslaught. Eric peeled the straps of her bra and dress down, freeing her breasts. Instantly, he latched onto one nipple, letting his fangs pierce on either side of her areola. He sucked gently, drawing in small sips of blood to his mouth as his eyes rolled to the back of his head blissfully.

Sookie felt the suckling motion straight to her core, as if his lips were latched around her clit as well; little shocks of pleasure reverberated between her center and her nipple. She could feel herself getting closer to her orgasm, moisture coating her nether lips, dripping down Eric's hard shaft.

Eric's mouth released her nipple and, in a blur of movement, had slashed a small cut in his throat. "Drink, my Sookie," He all but begged, still plunging in and out of her core. She complied instantly, licking the sluggish trail of blood that had trickled out before sucking the wound in earnest. Eric licked at her shoulder before sinking his fangs back into her, grunting in pleasure. As he drew on her wound, the same golden light from the night before began to build in her hands, cupping either side of his face. The warmth was seeping from her palms into his skin, the light diffusing into his body. He sucked harder, greedy for more; he wanted all she had to offer, for every bit of her to be his forever.

He could feel her molten walls fluttering around his cock, her orgasm almost upon her; the head of his manhood swelled, euphoria tingled along his spine, and he came, spurting his cool semen inside of her. Sookie was only a moment behind him, releasing his flesh from her mouth as she threw her head back and gasped for air, grinding her pelvis against her Vampire's, the friction prolonging the aftershocks.

Sookie saw the light started to dissipate before she buried her face in Eric's neck, trying to control her breathing. She felt Eric disengage from her, setting them both to rights before carrying them to her couch. He lay back with her atop his chest, his fingers trailing along her back softly through the cotton of her dress.

"Hello to you, too," She smiled, opening her eyes and propping her chin on his chest.

"Good evening, Lover," He rumbled, eyes half-closed. Eric looked like she felt: Sated, relaxed, and _happy_.

"How was your day?" Sookie asked, the tips of her own fingers stroking his neck. He smirked.

"I was dead." When she wrinkled her nose, he brought his other hand up to smooth it out. "Come, Sookie, you know I'm Vampire. I die for the day; there's no other term for it."

"Still, it's weird. I don't want to think of you as dead."

"Would you prefer I said I sleep for the day?" He teased.

Sookie giggled. "Yes, actually, I would."

Eric kissed her head in response. "As you wish, Lover. How was your day? I can smell Fairy all over the place. I assume your kin visited?"

Sookie nodded and proceeded to tell Eric everything she'd done with her visitors. A small smile tugged at his lips as he saw her so animated, delighting in her happiness. It was obvious how much she had longed for company, for family, and he was pleased she'd had the opportunity to bond with them today. What was more, the knowledge he'd inadvertently brought her this happiness pleased him to no end. He listened rapturously, absorbing every word.

Sookie could tell he wasn't just humoring her; he was actively processing the information, content to listen. He was silent, merely nodding in appropriate places or 'hmm'ing to indicate he was still paying attention, until she got to the subject of her sharing her light.

"Niall said it could be nothing but making our bond stronger, but he said you could also get some powers from it. We'll just have to wait and see, according to him."

Eric's eyebrows rose. "What sorts of powers?"

Sookie chewed on her lip, propping her head on her hand. "Some of the powers he mentioned could be not having to sleep during the day, or conjure your own lightshow, or...or you could develop telepathy."

Eric froze. "Telepathy? Mind-reading?"

Sookie swallowed hard. "Yes. I'm a telepath."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I am so sorry for the delay! I lost my muse for a while, then my laptop crapped out, but I'm back and writing! I promise I didn't abandon my writing. It's a rather short chapter, I just wanted to get it up for you guys! I hope you enjoy it.

I only own the plot, not the characters!

* * *

Eric's mind was racing as he stared at Sookie. "You can hear thoughts."

Sookie nodded tentatively. "Not yours, though. I can't hear Niall or Claudine, either." When Eric still didn't say anything, she rambled on. "I know I should have told you earlier, it just never came up organically, you know?"

"I understand, Lover," He rumbled, gliding his fingers through her hair. "Your telepathy is immaterial."

"Really?" Her eyebrows rose in disbelief at how well he was taking the news. "It doesn't change anything?"

Eric snorted. "Of course not. It _is_ an added boon, but telepathy or no, you are Mine."

"Just like you're Mine?" Eric nodded, a soft smile playing on his lips. Sookie grinned back. "A boon in what way?"

His fingertips began tracing lightly along Sookie's spine as he considered how to answer. "Implicit trust is required for all humans in the employ of Vampire kind. We are defenseless in our day death, as very little will rouse us, and even then we have limited mobility. Your telepathy could root out a plot to send me to my True Death, it could catch plots against those in my area, any number of things, really.. It is an invaluable gift."

Sookie shrugged. "Mostly people just think I'm crazy for it. If I get overwhelmed, or if I'm too tired to keep my mental shields up, sometimes I'll answer a question they didn't ask out loud, or I can't control my reaction to their thoughts. It freaks a lot of people out."

"They are small and pitiable. Humanity has a long history of trying to kill anything that is beyond their understanding of 'normal'." Sookie smiled, the pads of her fingers drawing invisible patterns against the fabric of his shirt.

"Thank you for saying that." She fell silent for a moment, thinking. "Do you want me to...I mean...are you going to ask me to use my telepathy for you?"

Eric regarded his Fairy through hooded eyes. "No, I don't think I will." He felt her surprise through their incomplete Vampire bond. "Yes, it is quite a boon. But I have kept myself alive and well without it for a millennium. You are not my bodyguard, Sookie. You are Mine, my soon-to-be-Bonded. I am more than capable of keeping us safe." He locked his arms around her middle, careful not to press too hard. Sookie nodded in acquiescence before nestling her head on his chest and sighing in contentment.

"Speaking of bonding," Sookie began, "Niall and Claudine told me how to complete the Fairy bond."

"Do tell, Lover."

"They said, basically, it comes down to trust. We have to accept ourselves and each other and be willing to share everything. All the good, all the bad." Eric's fingers resumed their chilly path along Sookie's back as they fell back into silence.

"Do you foresee that being a problem?" His tone was guarded, stoic; Sookie was afraid to look at him, afraid what she would see in his face. Instead, she kept her nose buried in his chest.

"Maybe," She answered quietly. "It's just...a lot, you know? To be so open and all, after a lifetime of being closed up tight." Under her cheek, his marble chest vibrated as he hummed comfortingly. Her heart was a knot of anxiety and trepidation at the very prospect of laying herself bare.

"What can I do to help?" Eric's voice was so soft, so soothing; he was like a balm to her soul. Sookie was surprised at his tenderness, but grateful for his patience. Too many times she'd seen the memories of mean husbands, proving to her how uncaring men could be. She thanked her lucky stars that Eric seemed to be different.

"Just l-...Just be with me," Sookie replied, rubbing her nose gently across his pecs, breathing in the cool dryness of him. She had barely stopped herself from blurting the word 'love'; it was much too soon, she knew, to be throwing that word around so freely.

 _Besides_ , she mused, _I doubt it will ever come to that. All this talk of bonding and mating, and not-a-once did love come up._

Love felt incredibly far out of her reach-a pipe dream she would never see come to life. Who would ever be able to love Crazy Sookie, the town weirdo? Crazy, lucky Sookie, the only one who escaped that flooded car, who outlived everyone around her. Poor Sookie, everyone thought, eyes full of pity and caution. No one actively blamed her for all the misfortune in her life, but still, God punished no one without reason. What dark thing was she hiding, that all these bad things would happen to her? What had she done to cause it? The longer she spent recalling the thoughts of the townspeople, the tighter her heart felt, like a hand was gripping it and slowly pressing more and more firmly.

 _Stop it_ , she chided herself. _Demeaning yourself is the exact wrong thing to do here. How can I expect him to accept me if I can't even do it myself? Besides, being alone was supposed to be a permanent thing, and look what happened. He's here, he seems willing to be open. Maybe all the good in life was just being saved up for Eric._

Bolstered by the thought, Sookie smiled gently and snuggled closer into her Vampire. They lay tangled in each other, breathing each other in and revelling in the comfort. Though Eric didn't need to breathe, he found himself inhaling in time with his Fairy, allowing her fragrance to pervade his lungs. The smell of their lovemaking still hung in the air, his musk mingling with her sugary aroma. A deep sense of raw pride had a smirk tugging at his lips as he scented the air.

"Eric," Sookie broke the silence, "I have a question."

"I am listening," His smooth voice returned, fingers moving deftly from her spine to play with the ends of her hair.

"Yesterday, your...ah...well, when you orgasmed, your...semen...was hot," She stammered. "But today, earlier, it was cold. Why is that?"

Eric's eyebrows rose, though he did find her embarrassment charming. His Sookie's purity was endearing, indeed. "I am not sure, Lover. It's never come up before." Sookie 'hmm'ed in response as they both fell quiet. Eric pressed his lips to her forehead as he considered the possibilities. "It could be from your Light."

Sookie snuggled closer to Eric, flushing slightly. The memory of his powerful hips snapping forward, her glowing hands gripping and grasping as he drove her higher and higher into ecstasy-

"Sookie," Eric's voice rumbled through her musings, "What are you thinking about?" Sookie could hear the smirk in his tone, and she knew that he knew exactly what was going on in her head. She smiled and swatted at his chest.

"Hush, you." He chuckled in response. Sookie sat up and cupped his jaw, running her fingers over one side and then the other. "Your cheeks are a little warmer than the rest of you, where my Light went this time. You're probably right."

"You didn't ask your kin when they visited?" Eric grinned playfully, knowing well she'd never ask anything so private.

True to form, Sookie blushed. "Of course not! That's just...too weird. Of course not." She sighed. "Claudine and Niall knew about my telepathy, though. They said it's a Fairy thing. They can hear everyone, even you."

Eric nodded. "Niall and I have met several times in our long lives, and I've run into other Fae besides. I'm aware of some of their abilities, just as they are aware of some of mine. It is, however, written in the Fae-Vampire treaty that we don't use them on each other. No mind-reading, no blood-drinking, so on and so forth."

Sookie's eyebrows rose. "Interesting. You didn't wonder if I had inherited any abilities?"

Eric grinned wolfishly. "To be honest, Lover, I had far more important things on my mind than what _abilities_ had been passed on to you." Sookie returned his smile and leaned against the couch, still straddling Eric.

"Tell me something about yourself."

One of Eric's blonde brows rose. "There's much to tell, Lover. Where would you like me to start?"

Sookie drummed her fingers against the couch cushion, thinking. "How did you become the King of Louisiana? Lord, it feels silly saying that. _King of Louisiana_." She snorted. Eric laughed.

"I started as a Sheriff-just an overseer of one of the areas of Louisiana. There are five in this state, and Area Five was my jurisdiction. As it happens, Area Five encompasses most of northern Louisiana, including Shreveport and Bon Temps. We had a Queen, Sophie-Anne LeClerq. She was young, relatively, and clever, but very ambitious, and not entirely trusting of me. I'm quite old, and with age comes power. She saw me as a threat."

"Were you a threat?" Sookie interrupted. He smirked.

"Not until she made me one. As power-hungry as she was, Sophie-Anne couldn't comprehend not wanting more. I was perfectly happy with my Area and authority. She never truly believed I wasn't plotting to overthrow her, and the loyalty of the Vampires under my authority didn't help matters. There were a few attempts on my life, things I could never trace back to Sophie-Anne solidly." Sookie was listening intently, drawing circles on his abdomen through the cotton of his shirt. "But I knew it was her. Eventually, I grew tired of thwarting her attempts. They were getting sloppier as time went on, and just as I was considering storming the palace in New Orleans, she sent a human to try and kill me." He snorted in derision. "Sophie-Anne had given the woman her blood-most likely to monitor the little would-be-assassin-and sent her to try and seduce me. I could smell Sophie-Anne's blood almost instantly, found the wooden stake she was hiding, and that was all the solid proof I needed.

"I gathered those most loyal to me, planned our attack, and the next day, we invaded New Orleans. It was, in truth, a very short battle; many of those in Sophie-Anne's retinue were losing their faith in her ability to rule, and as soon as they saw what was happening...they switched sides. It was, as they say, child's play."

"If Sophie-Anne was 'monitoring' the woman she sent to you, why didn't she suspect anything? Wouldn't she be checking for success?"

Eric's face broke into a smile, obviously very pleased with himself. "I re-glamoured the human to think she had succeeded in killing me, and I'm told Sophie-Anne was in quite high spirits when she thought she was rid of me. In fact, the palace was one giant party when I arrived the next night."

Sookie smiled back, her fingers finding their way under his shirt as she continued to trace his skin. "I'm glad you survived."

He smirked. "Me too, Lover."

"What happened to the woman?"

Eric's eyebrows inched towards his hairline. "The glamoured human?" Sookie nodded. "She was dealt with."

Sookie was taken aback. "What do you mean, _dealt with_?"

Eric paused, sensing his Fae's trepidation. "Sookie, I couldn't allow her to live."

"So...because she was forced to try and kill you, you killed her."

"Not me personally, no. Pam did."

"And Pam would be…?"

"My Child."

Sookie was struck into silence for a moment. "Your Child? Like..biologically yours?"

Eric laughed. "No, my biological children are long dead, though I may have descendents still wandering the Earth. I made Pamela Vampire, in the Victorian era."

"Okay. Okay. So," Sookie wet her suddenly dry lips, "You had your Child kill a woman who didn't have a say in what she was doing."

Eric's brows furrowed in annoyance. "Sookie, she was going to try and kill me. You understand this, yes?"

"Eric, she _didn't have a choice!_ Couldn't you just put the thought in her head not to do it anymore? Make her forget it all happened, or something, and send her back to her _life,_ her _family_?" Sookie stood from her perch across his hips, her fingers twisting anxiously. Eric mirrored her, getting to his feet as he tried to placate her.

"No. To solidify my authority, to _keep myself safe_ , I did what was necessary. The human didn't suffer unnecessarily, but we could not let her live. _I_ could not let her live. That is how my world operates, Sookie."

"That's...that's...just so callous. What if it was me? What if I had been sent to try and stake you? What would you have done?"

Eric huffed out an exasperated breath. "You weren't. The point is moot."

Sookie planted her hands on her hips defiantly. "No, the point isn't moot. Tell me you wouldn't have killed me."

Eric's lips thinned. "You would most likely have shot me with your Light, just as you did the first night we met. _The point is moot."_ His voice was growing more dangerous with every word, but Sookie paid no mind.

"No, I don't think it is. If we hadn't started a Bond, would you have killed me if I had been _forced_ to try and kill you, against my will?"

Complete silence greeted her, Eric's face stony and unreadable. Sadness crept through Sookie, knowing what his answer would was. Eric felt her unhappiness, his own dead heart giving a small twinge of pain, knowing he had caused it.

"Sookie," He said as gently as he could, trying not to let his irritation show, "This is how my kind are. We are a brutal race, we are all killers. I live in a cut-throat world, but I would never hurt you, Lover."

Sookie sighed. "I know you wouldn't. But you _killed_ her, Eric, even if you didn't do it yourself, you gave the order. I can't condone that."

Eric huffed out a breath, willing her to understand. "This is how my world is. You must get used to it."

Her eyebrows rose in disbelief. "Oh, I _must_ , must I? I'm never going to be okay with-with- _that_ , with killing someone for being made to do something. I just won't be."

Eric's teeth ground together, his hands clenched into fists. "You are young, naive to the ways-"

"Uh, no, stop right there, buddy. I'm young compared to your ancient ass, but I'm not a child. Don't talk to me like one." Sookie was well and truly riled, her heartbeat thrumming in her ears as she stared down her half-Bonded Vampire.

Eric could feel himself getting hard, though he tried to ignore it, enjoying the feisty side of his Fairy. Until now, she had been nothing but Southern sweetness. While he was coming to adore her gentle manner, he found he also liked her fire-and while Eric enjoyed being challenged, he realized quickly he didn't like the disapproval he felt rolling off of Sookie in waves.

 _How had this conversation gotten so out of hand?_

"Sookie," He began again, "You must understand, this is how things are. I have every confidence that you will adapt." Eric thought the reassurance would placate her, but the scowl on Sookie's face told him otherwise.

"Oh, well, how sweet of you! Every confidence I'll adapt to murdering innocent women. Great. _Wonderful_ ," She spat. "What I don't see, Eric, is why I'm the one who has to adapt. Both of us are being thrust out of our comfort zones, why do I have to be the only one to do any adjusting? You can't meet me halfway, won't even budge a little bit?"

"I have not kept myself alive for this long by _budging_. I have kept myself alive by playing by the rules of my world, by being ruthless when I have to be! I do what I must, and it will keep us, both of us, alive, Sookie!"

"And you can't see things from my point of view, not even a little bit? You can't just _listen_ to me, actually listen?"

"Sookie-" Eric began, trying to sound soothing.

"No, don't 'Sookie' me, it's a yes or no question."

"It's not so simple as that!"

Sookie and Eric glared at each other, neither willing to give quarter. Sookie finally broke the silence. "If you can't promise you'll listen to what I have to say, you're not better than the 'small and pitiable' people I've grown up around. They don't listen to me, either." Eric opened his mouth to speak, but Sookie held up a hand to stop him. "No. I've heard your side. I want you to hear mine, but you're obviously not willing to. I think we're at an impasse here. You should go."

Eric rolled his glacial blue eyes. "As you wish, _Lover._ " He turned and walked out, slamming the front door behind him. Sookie sighed, feeling the tingle in her nose that signalled an impending crying fit. She sat down and buried her head in her hands, already missing her Vampire and wondering how the night had gone so awry.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the plot.

A/N: Sorry for the absence! I promise to make sure the next chapter doesn't take a million years like this one. It's short, but at least it's something...

* * *

Previously:

 _"Sookie-" Eric began, trying to sound soothing._

 _"No, don't 'Sookie' me, it's a yes or no question."_

 _"It's not so simple as that!"_

 _Sookie and Eric glared at each other, neither willing to give quarter. Sookie finally broke the silence. "If you can't promise you'll listen to what I have to say, you're not better than the 'small and pitiable' people I've grown up around. They don't listen to me, either." Eric opened his mouth to speak, but Sookie held up a hand to stop him. "No. I've heard your side. I want you to hear mine, but you're obviously not willing to. I think we're at an impasse here. You should go."_

 _Eric rolled his glacial blue eyes. "As you wish, Lover." He turned and walked out, slamming the front door behind him. Sookie sighed, feeling the tingle in her nose that signalled an impending crying fit. She sat down and buried her head in her hands, already missing her Vampire and wondering how the night had gone so awry._

* * *

Eric stormed into his office, his fury palpable. The residents of his palace had all scattered from his path in fear once he had returned, wary of his foul mood. He'd ignored the whispers that trailed in his wake, the staff already gossiping on what had caused the Viking to be so discernably angry. Eric growled low to himself as he slammed the door shut, wearing a track in the plush carpet as he paced across the floor.

 _How dare she question me—I, the one who has survived a millennium?_

His fingers flexed as he ruminated on the argument between himself and Sookie, turning their words over, trying to pinpoint where things had gotten off-track. Eric had been prepared for a night of easy conversation and delicious love-making—not a fight.

 _Certainly not a dismissal_ , the Viking snarled to himself. _How humiliating._

Thankfully, there had been no Vampires watching Sookie's home to witness the mortifying exchange. The Fae guard had heard everything, unfortunately, but there was nothing he could do about that. The chances of the episode being relayed to anyone in his retinue were slim to none.

 _At least I won't have to save face with my people._

Eric fell into the large, leather chair behind his desk, raking his fingers through his hair as he tried to calm himself. He nearly succeeded before a single knock sounded on the door before Pam opened it and entered. Eric acknowledged his Child with a simple nod, flicking his fingers to indicate she shut the door behind her. Pam complied before sitting in one of the two chairs in front of the immense mahogany desk, engaging her Maker in a staring contest.

"Master," She began, her soft English accent just barely audible, "You are back earlier than expected."

"Don't play coy, Pam." Eric snapped. Her eyebrows rose just slightly before responding.

"As you wish. She did something to anger you?"

He grunted. "We had a spat."

A hint of a smile graced Pam's lips. "Do tell."

"Sookie objects to certain aspects of Vampire life."

"Which aspects?"

"Security and power consolidation. She dislikes that we must neutralize the threats against us."

Pam was silent for a moment. "What, specifically, was she upset about?"

Eric's lips twisted as he recalled her words. "She _can't condone_ that I had the glamoured fangbanger sent by Sophie-Anne killed. She thinks it callous." He waited for his Child's response and was surprised when all she said was a quiet, thoughtful, "Hmm."

"What?"

Pam traced the armrest with one perfectly manicured nail. "What was your response?"

"I simply told her that she is too young and innocent to appreciate how our world works, but she would understand in time."

"Did you use those specific words?" She asked, suspicious lacing her tone

"No," He admitted after a short hesitation, "I said she was young and naïve to our ways, but I have every confidence she will adapt to us given enough time." Silence followed for several moments; long enough for Eric to check his bond with Pam, only to find disbelief ringing throughout their connection. "What? It was a compliment!"

"Eric," She said, exasperation leaking into her words, "Calling your significant other naïve is a massive faux-pas. Dear Abby says—"

"Pamela, I do not care for your Dear Abby. You know this."

"Perhaps if you did care, you wouldn't have offended your _not-yet-Bonded_ to the point your activities were ended early. Did she rescind your invitation?"

"Of course not." Eric stiffened, hearing the threat in Pam's barb about his incomplete blood bond. He hesitated before continuing. "She asked me to leave. Both of us were angry, and I saw no reason to force my presence on her any longer. When she calms down and is able to see reason, I will go back."

Pam could feel how bruised Eric's ego was after Sookie's dismissal, even as he tried to hide behind false bravado. Pity tinged the edges of their bond as she realized just how out of his depth Eric really was. "Master," She began, placating his self-esteem, subtly letting him know he still had control, "Perhaps it was mishandled by both of you. You have each been thrust into situations neither of you are familiar with; mistakes are bound to be made. I suggest giving her time to think tonight, and tomorrow night, pay her a visit and work things out. Dear Abby insists all worthwhile relationships require hard work from both parties."

Eric relaxed back in his chair as he contemplated his Child's words. Loath as he was to admit he was in the wrong, he had to agree that he may not have handled the situation very well. He prided himself on his careful planning and ability to execute such plans flawlessly. The Viking was known for his calculated moves—not his rash actions.

 _Perhaps it is the Bonds, both tearing at my patience and sanity. The completion of both can't come soon enough._

"You may be right," He finally conceded. "We need some time to cool down. I need to review paperwork, anyway." A frown marred Eric's striking features at the thought.

"Much of it is complete, Master. I know how much you detest paperwork. Many of the documents just need your signature."

Eric smiled briefly. "You make me proud, Child." He allowed his affection to pour through their bond, prompting Pam to smile and flood it with her own devotion. "Are there any pressing matters?"

Pam shrugged. "Nothing that requires your immediate attention this evening. Freyda's people have sent another invitation for you to visit—not that Oklahoma has much in the way of riveting scenery," Pam ended with a slight sneer. Eric made a noise of agreement.

"She has been rather relentless. No doubt she wants to secure an alliance," He replied with a snort. "Not that she has much to offer."

"No, especially now," Pam said pointedly. Eric smiled. "Would you like a refusal drafted?"

"Yes, but make it cordial. I have enough on my plate without inciting a war. Freyda is rumored to be quite easily offended."

Pam smirked. "Yes, of course. There are several relocation requests—two Vampires wish to move to different area, one wants to be released from your Kingdom, and one is asking permission to move here."

"Bring me their files for review, as well as the paperwork you so kindly filled out for me," Eric grinned slightly, "Have the draft to Freyda on my desk before dawn. The sooner I send it, the sooner she leaves me alone." In a handful of seconds, Pam had sped to her neighboring office, retrieved the paperwork, and dropped it in a neat pile on her Maker's desk.

"Anything else, Master?"

He shook his head. "Tell Clancy to make sure I'm not disturbed unless it's an emergency. I need to…collect myself."

Pam bowed and made to leave, only to pause by the closed door. "May I suggest, Master, reviewing some Dear Abby articles? I know," she said hastily, seeing Eric open his mouth to respond, "I know how much you dislike her _emotional clap-trap_ , but perhaps it will be more useful than you think. Sookie may be part-Fae, but she was raised as a human." Eric held her gaze momentarily before nodding slightly.

"Bring me a few articles later tonight," He replied curtly. Pam took it as her dismissal, inclined her head, and finally departed, shutting the door firmly behind her.

Eric sighed and tore his fingers through his hair before grabbing the first folder on the pile of paperwork, intending to lose himself in bureaucratic matters for as long as possible.

Sookie rolled over for the millionth time in the past hour. Sleep, it seemed, was as distant as her Vampire lover. Just the thought of their fight had a pang of regret coursing through her.

 _We both could have handled that better, I think_ , she thought with a sigh. _But honestly, telling me I'm naïve! How condescending. That just won't fly._

She huffed indignantly as she sat up and fluffed her pillow back into shape.

"Stupid, high-handed Vampire," She grumbled, throwing a glance at her window—only open to entice the breeze, not in the hopes her half-Bonded would visit-before laying back down. Turning her focus to her breathing, Sookie worked to empty her mind again. Every effort to fall asleep had been in vain—warm milk, counting sheep, deep breathing, none of them had worked, even hours after Eric had left.

Sookie could feel herself slowly, gently, _mercifully_ falling into the ether of sleep. Just as she had let consciousness slip away from her, two chilly, strong arms wrapped firmly around her middle and dragged her backwards into the firm curve of a waiting body.

Sookie's eyes snapped open, momentarily alarmed, before she heard Eric's soothing voice.

"It's just me, Lover. Be calm."

Sookie let loose a breath slowly, her hands coming to rest on his forearms. "You scared me."

"I apologize." She could hear the hint of a smile in his tone. Several minutes of silence passed between them before he spoke again. "Tonight did not go as either of us intended."

Sookie sighed. "No. No, it didn't."

One of Eric's thumbs drew light circles on her belly through her nightgown comfortingly. "I think patience is something we both need to work on. That, and tact."

Sookie stiffened in her Vampire's embrace at his word. "Maybe you shouldn't call me young and naïve, then. I'm not a child and I don't take kindly to being treated as one!"

"We are both unsteady, Sookie. I didn't mean to hurt you tonight; I am unused to dealing with humans. I'm depending on you to guide me, just as you depend on me for the same. Cooperation between us is key."

Sookie lay quietly, digesting his words and trying to smooth her ruffled feathers. "You hurt me."

Eric's embrace tightened just slightly, his thumb circling more firmly against her abdomen. "I am old, even among my kind. I have become set in my ways, and unused to defiance, as do most with power. I am sure your Great-Grandfather would agree. I will need your patience to change."

A sigh blew past Sookie's lips. "I think we both do." Calm silence lapsed between them for a few moments. "Niall is a little creepy."

"In what way?"

"It's hard to explain. He doesn't blink a whole lot, which is just weird. It kind of unnerves me when he stares for so long. He doesn't seem to like you, which gets my dander up a little bit, 'cause he doesn't seem to have a reason besides you being a Vampire. Plus, he's just so…stiff. Not just in his posture, either, but in how he acts and the way he speaks about his son, Fintan."

"Niall has always been rather uptight. Perhaps he will loosen up with time." Another quiet spell grew between them, lulling Sookie back towards sleep as she mulled over their short, but telling, conversation.

"Eric?" She broke the silence, her heavy eyelids drifting shut. "Before you leave, shut the window, please?"

"Of course, Sookie," He murmured in her ear. Sookie smiled as she snuggled further into his marble chest, letting the contentment wash over her. Sleep had nearly claimed her when she realized, with a jolt, she hadn't apologized for her part in their argument—and neither had Eric.

"Eric?" She mumbled, eyes still shut. Only silence greeted her. Sookie's eyes flashed open, and she squinted them against the onslaught of bright morning light filtering through her still-open window. Her mouth twisted into a frown as she pulled a pillow over her face, groaning into the fabric.

"Just another dream," She grumbled, disappointed. Kicking the covers off, Sookie rolled out of bed. She trudged towards the window and closed it with an angry snap before heading to her bathroom to get ready for the day.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Here it is, just a little bit more angst for you! We'll see Eric next chapter :) Please review and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, not the characters.

* * *

Previously:

 _"Eric?" She broke the silence, her heavy eyelids drifting shut. "Before you leave, shut the window, please?"_

 _"Of course, Sookie," He murmured in her ear. Sookie smiled as she snuggled further into his marble chest, letting the contentment wash over her. Sleep had nearly claimed her when she realized, with a jolt, she hadn't apologized for her part in their argument—and neither had Eric._

 _"Eric?" She mumbled, eyes still shut. Only silence greeted her. Sookie's eyes flashed open, and she squinted them against the onslaught of bright morning light filtering through her still-open window. Her mouth twisted into a frown as she pulled a pillow over her face, groaning into the fabric._

 _"Just another dream," She grumbled, disappointed. Kicking the covers off, Sookie rolled out of bed. She trudged towards the window and closed it with an angry snap before heading to her bathroom to get ready for the day._

* * *

Despite having been on her feet for a solid eight hours, Sookie felt wonderful. Her feet didn't ache, her arms weren't sore from beer-laden trays, and—best of all—her brain didn't feel like mush from blocking out thoughts. All in all, she'd consider the day a win.

 _If only my heart would stop aching, I'd be in tip-top shape,_ Sookie sighed to herself. Sunset was still a ways off, a fact she was ignoring with all her might. Throughout the day, her dream from the night before had persistently tried to worm its way to the forefront of her mind. The bar had been busy enough to keep her occupied, but now, as she pulled out of Merlotte's parking lot in her old, yellow car, it was harder to keep from pondering on it.

 _Maybe it was just me trying to make sense of what went wrong, to figure out how to fix things. I sure as hell don't have any idea how to make things better._ Sookie huffed out a breath, cranking the radio up in an attempt to drown out her thoughts. She wondered if it was Eric's own inexperience that was a contributing factor, just as hers had been. He'd admitted he'd never harbored feelings for anyone before her, which warmed her heart.

 _I shouldn't be glad that he's been lonely this whole time. Loving someone is about wanting them to be happy no matter what._ Her own thoughts shocked her momentarily, the surprise almost making her swerve on the road. _There's that word, popping up again. 'Love'. We've never mentioned it to each other. This…magnetic pull towards each other, is that love? Real, true, forever love?_

Somehow, Sookie didn't think so. It was certainly the beginning of something profound, but she knew it was too early to be _love._ Even lacking her own first-hand experience, Sookie had been privy to far too many memories of people jumping into relationships head-first, only to regret it later.

 _No, not love. It could grow into it, I feel that deep in my bones. It's just not there yet._ Frowning, Sookie hoped that she and Eric would be able to clear their first hurdle quickly. A strange, oily feeling of unease had been sitting in her belly since she'd asked him to leave the night before. While she acknowledged that they both had needed to clear their heads, she was ready to sit down and talk to him now that her emotions were settled. Unfortunately, sunset wasn't for a few hours yet, and she realized she didn't have any of Eric's contact information—no phone number, no address, not even and email. _Nothing_.

Turning onto her pitted driveway, wincing at the sounds her car made over every rut, Sookie let her mental walls crumble as she relaxed. No one lived near enough for their thoughts to intrude on her own, and the peace was invaluable. Strangely, she felt a soft, gentle illumination sitting stationary somewhere behind her house. She couldn't pin-point the location, and she'd never felt any kind of brain signature like that. Cautiously, Sookie drove around the farmhouse to her usual parking spot, only to see Niall folded gracefully into a rocking chair on the patio.

Shutting the engine off, Sookie exited her car and smiled at her Great-Grandfather as she stepped on the back porch. "Good evening, Niall."

Niall's eyes were unnervingly flat as he responded calmly, "Good evening, Great-Granddaughter."

"Have you been waiting long?"

"No. I teleported here only a few minutes ago. Your guard alerted me you were on your way home."

Sookie's brows drew together. "They were watching me at work?"

"In some form, yes," Niall said. "I have many enemies, and I would rather you not be killed by them if at all possible."

Sookie laughed nervously. "Yeah, well, I'm with you on that. Would you like to come in?"

He waved one hand imperiously as he shook his head. "No. It is a lovely night, and we Faeries are inclined to enjoy nature. Please, sit, and we will talk." She sat down in the empty chair, one foot pushing against the wooden deck gently to rock back and forth.

"Where's Claudine?" Sookie asked, once the silence had drawn out uncomfortably.

"She has matters to attend to." Niall said simply.

"Oh." The creak of her chair filled the empty space between them as she waited impatiently for her Great-Grandfather to speak. _Surely he didn't come here just to stare at the woods?_

"I am told you and King Northman had a disagreement," He said at last.

"Ah…yeah, we did."

Niall turned his head to catch her gaze, his face just a little softer. "I am sorry. Vampires are…notoriously hard to get along with." Sookie smiled tightly, unsure how to answer. Niall waited a few moments before continuing. "You could visit our realm, you know, just for a while. It would do you good, I think."

She cocked her head to the side, curious and a little taken aback at the sudden topic change. "In what way?"

Turning back to gaze at the dense treeline, Niall said, "It is a beautiful place, very peaceful. The sun shines bright, yet never burns; the fruit is sweet and ripe on the branches, yet never rots. There is music and dancing and happiness; you have more family there, my dear, and they are all eager to meet you. Being close to other Faeries will make you happy—the kinship literally heals your soul. I think that is something that would benefit you especially."

Sookie sighed. "Maybe. But I don't think running off to the Faery realm would help me in the long run." She laughed softly. "It's still strange to say those things—Vampires, bonds, Faery realm…I wonder if I'll ever get used to it."

"In time, you will." Niall paused again. "It would please me if you would consider a visit, even for a short while. A vacation, if you will. We could work to develop your Fae gifts, strengthen our family bond, and besides, it would be a mental break for you as well. You can't hear our thoughts, and so you would have a reprieve."

"Actually, Niall, I was gonna ask you about that. I can't read your thoughts, but when I drove up, I could feel you. I couldn't even detect you with my shields down before. Why do you think that is?"

Niall shrugged elegantly. "It could be the Vampire's blood strengthening your gifts, or your Spark awakening further, or it could be from continued exposure to us. There is no way to know for sure, but I would expect more gifts to develop. Most Fae have several, and the stronger the Spark, the more gifts. Have you detected anything else strange?"

"No," She said, before thinking better of it. "Well, kind of. I've been having…dreams, for a while. Since about the time Gran died. And Fintan, too, I guess. I think I was dreaming about Eric."

"Interesting," Niall murmured. "Why do you think it was the Vampire?"

"Just the way he feels and sounds, I suppose. I just feel in my gut that they've been about him. Do you think that counts?"

Niall nodded. "It could be. Clairvoyance is not unheard of in the Fae."

Sookie's eyebrows rose. "So I could be psychic as well as telepathic?"

"Perhaps, but also, perhaps not." Sookie snorted, frustrated with his ever-mercurial answers. "Just as with most gifts, the strength will vary between each individual. The most powerful Seers of our race can intentionally 'See' at any point in time. There have been very few of those throughout our long history; more likely, your Spark was able to detect its mate once the magic that was hiding you dissipated."

"Does that happen often, in your realm?"

"I am unsure. Most Fae bonding—as Claudine told you—is done intentionally, without the instinct that drove you sharing your Light. It has probably occurred before, but you would have to scour our archives to know for sure. Each mated couple writes down the story of their bonding for future partners and we store them in the Athenaeum."

"What's that?"

Niall smiled slightly. "It is the name of our great library. There are thousands upon thousands of tomes; scrolls on magic and alchemy, healing, musical theory, even a large section devoted to human novels. From what I understand, you love to read. Surely you'd enjoy browsing the shelves?"

Sookie leaned her head against the back of her chair and closed her eyes, enjoying the evening sun's rays. "Maybe. I'd like to talk to Eric about it first."

"Hm. You don't answer to Northman, Great-Granddaughter. If you relinquish control to a Vampire, you will never get it back. I believe the human phrase is, _'Giving an inch will give them a mile?"_

A giggle erupted from Sookie's lips as she replied, "Close. _'Give them an inch and they'll take a mile'._ Eric isn't like that."

Niall clicked his tongue derisively. "You don't know him well enough to truly believe that. My acquaintance with the Norseman goes back literal centuries, Sookie. I think I know him better than you do."

Sookie scowled at the Faery Prince, not caring that it was improper to be rude to your elders. _He's insulting my Vampire!_ "I disagree. You only know him as your natural enemy, someone you've fought against. I know him as my mate. There's a world of a difference. Knowing someone longer doesn't mean you understand them better." Sookie inhaled deeply, trying to calm her frayed nerves. "I appreciate your concern, Niall, I really do. But our relationship, and our problems, are between us."

"As you wish, Great-Granddaughter," Niall replied, his voice colder.

A tense silence consumed the pair, though Niall's face remained coolly serene. Gradually, Sookie's unease melted away as her adrenaline faded. _I wonder if that's the soul-healing he was talking about_.

"Niall," She broke the silence suddenly, "You said before that you don't have records of Fae-Vampire bonds."

"That is correct."

"But you also said, earlier, that all mated pairs write down their stories for the Athenaeum."

A long silence passed before Niall spoke again. "That is also correct. However, such a pair hasn't happened in many centuries. It's quite rare for instinctual aversion to be overridden, whether by inadvertent or intentional Light sharing. Also, as Claudine has told you, Vampire kind must be escorted into our Realm, and few Fae are foolish enough to do such a thing."

"Is there a chance you've just overlooked one? Like, a couple just like me and Eric have written their story and it's just boxed up somewhere?"

"No." Niall's answer was so sharp and curt that Sookie shrank back.

"I didn't mean to offend you," She murmured. "I just…want to know more, about our bond and where we go from here. It would be nice to…I don't know, get some kind of reassurance that it can all end happily." The memory of their fight still stung Sookie's heart, and even as she knew that all couples had rough patches, she hadn't expected their first one to be less than a week after meeting.

 _Are we even together, together? We never had 'The Talk'. Everyone always says it's important to define the relationship in clear terms. I'll have to bring it up the next time we see each other…hopefully tonight. I hope he comes by._

"I…regret your turmoil, Great-Granddaughter." Niall replied, somewhat awkwardly. Sookie nodded, afraid that her voice would crack if she said anything.

They sat quietly together, the sun sinking slowly towards the horizon. A sense of warm comfort closed around Sookie, easing the tension inside of her as she rocked back and forth next to her newfound kin. The silence felt companionable, easy; Sookie especially enjoyed not having to fight off mental instrusions. Even the brightness of Niall's mental signature felt relaxing.

Eventually, Niall stood fluidly from his seat and turned to face Sookie. "Will you be working tomorrow?"

Sookie stood as well as she replied, "Yeah, another afternoon shift. I should be off around the same time tomorrow. Are you gonna visit again?"

Niall tilted his head to the side. "Yes, I believe so. Perhaps around seven or so. Is that acceptable?"

"It should be. I don't have any errands to run after I get off, so I'll be home by then."

"Then this is goodnight, Great-Granddaughter. Sleep well." Abruptly, Niall turned and, with a 'POP!', he vanished. Sookie sighed, unlocking her back door and slipping inside.

"What to do, what to do," She whispered to herself. The house felt empty, more so than even when Gran had died.

 _Maybe it's just 'cause I wish Eric were here,_ Sookie thought. _I hope he comes by tonight. I'm sure he will._

Holding on to that thought, Sookie made herself a quick dinner. The last rays of the sun had barely faded by the time she'd finished cleaning up the kitchen, and she decided a hot shower was in order.

 _I'm not primping, or anything—I just need a shower. That's all it is._

As much as she tried to convince herself that she wasn't getting herself gussied up for Eric—shaving all the necessary parts until they were baby smooth, applying her favorite lotion afterwards, blow-drying her hair until it was straight and shiny—she couldn't help but admit she wanted to knock the socks off of her Vampire when he arrived.

 _He'll be here,_ she assured herself, even as the moon rose higher into the sky. Putting on her nicest pair of pyjamas, a silky camisole-and-shorts set, Sookie wandered downstairs to the living room. She switched on the television, hoping to distract herself with whatever mindless program was on, only to realize she was too restless to get into it.

She turned the TV off and retrieved her half-read romance novel from her bedroom, settling back on the well-worn couch.

 _A good story's never failed to distract me before_ , she thought rather morosely, glancing at the clock for the umpteenth time. It was getting indecently late, though she supposed it was still very early for Vampires. _He'll be here. I know it._

Sookie yawned and leaned against the arm of the couch, trying to focus on the page before her. She blinked slowly, once, twice, three times—her lids staying lowered longer on each pass—and, her book falling from her limp grasp, she fell asleep.

Beams of sunlight finally roused her the next morning, slowly lifting her head from the armrest. Her neck was kinked and sore from the wonky position she'd been in all night. It took Sookie a moment to realize she'd fallen asleep on the couch, her barely-read novel sitting innocently next to her leg.

It took all of Sookie's willpower to keep the tears suddenly flooding her eyes from falling.

 _He never came._


End file.
